Dead or Alive Hypno Story
by VGMC
Summary: Some of the Dead or Alive girls get caught up in some hypnotc antics on the way to New Zack Island. This was my first ever story from a few years ago. I admit it's not the best, but I think it's gotten better with each chapter. It came about from a picture I made with Garry's Mod that I wanted to add some context to. The story span out of control and became a full series.
1. The Show

Ayane lay on her bed on the cruise liner, thinking about all that had happened in the last few days. She had discovered that her half-sister, Kasumi, whom until recently Ayane had been determined to kill for her desertion of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan, was travelling to a desert island after hearing a rumour that their brother, Hayate, was there. Ayane had thought it odd that Hayate, now the master of the Mugen Tenshin clan, would be in such an out of the way place without telling anyone in the clan. She had figured that Kasumi must have also thought of that. Which meant she must have been so desperate to see her brother that she had followed the rumour for even the slimmest chance of seeing him.

_Stupid_. She had thought. Though she couldn't deny that she would probably do the same in Kasumi's position. She had followed Kasumi onto the cruise ship that was to take her to her destination. While watching Kasumi and the other guests, Ayane had noticed that there were very few men on the ship. In fact, most of the men on board were waiters, chefs and the like. Most of the actual passengers were women, including those that had entered the Dead or Alive tournaments. It was at this time that Ayane had felt a sense of déjà vu.

This was because the exact same thing had happened after the third tournament: the women from the tournaments were invited to take part in a 'fourth tournament' on 'Zack Island,' only for it to have all been a hoax created by an African-American man by the name of Zack for the sake of taking the women on a holiday and watching them play volleyball. Not that she hadn't had any fun of course, but Ayane had felt nothing but contempt for that deceitful, perverted, egotistical bastard. First of all some of the 'competitors', herself and Kasumi included, were underage in both their native Japan and his native America. Then there was the fact that he had bought an island and named it after himself. What made the whole thing worse was that the money had had used to buy the island had originally come from his winnings in the third tournament; which she herself had technically won but, having no need for the money, she had simply left after her victory, making Zack the winner by default.

As she was having these thoughts, just like the last time, Zack had appeared and announced that it was indeed another hoax and that it was too late for anyone to leave. She had taken this as a sign that the rumour of Hayate being on 'New Zack Island' as Zack called it was also a lie. Seeing as there was no other choice, she had decided to make the most of it and joined the others. Since their relationship had softened somewhat since the fall of DOATEC, Kasumi had felt the need to spend every waking moment together and even forced Ayane to share a room with her. Of course, Ayane had fond memories of their playful childhood days too, but that didn't mean she felt the need to try to relive those days. It was in the past and Kasumi needed to accept that. It was this same lack of maturity that Ayane believed had let Kasumi to leave the clan for revenge, instead of waiting to be given the go ahead by Master Shiden.

So here she was: lying on her bed, dressed in a black leather jacket with rolled up sleeves, black pants and boots, a brown belt and black wristbands. She left her belt and jacket open. While this left her black bra exposed, she wasn't going to make herself sick from overheating for the sake of modesty. As she pondered what mundane activities Kasumi would force her to take part in today, the door opened and in walked Kasumi herself. Kasumi was wearing a white, lacy dress with a red pull-over, see-through top and pink trainers. Her long, copper-coloured hair was kept in a ponytail by her favourite yellow ribbon.

"What do you want now?" Ayane asked, not even looking at Kasumi.

"Um, Ayane...do you have any plans today?" Kasumi asked timidly. It seemed that she had finally realised how much her constant nagging was annoying Ayane. Not that this would stop her, of course; she would just be a little more cautious about asking Ayane to go somewhere with her.

"Well, I _was_ planning on relaxing by the pool today. Why, what _amazing_ activity do you have planned for us today?" she responded, letting more anger into her tone than she intended.

"It's just that there's going to be a stage hypnosis show at noon and I was wondering if you wanted to go..." She trailed off at the end, apparently realising how stupid here request sounded as she was saying it.

Ayane sat up, furious. "You came here to ask me to watch a man with a pendulum pretend to put people to sleep!? Just how stupid are you!?" Kasumi jumped back at this. Ayane knew that a shinobi must master his emotions, and somewhere deep down a part of her _did_ want to be friends with her sister again, but this was just too much. It was an outrage for her to ask something so ridiculous.

Kasumi, clearly shaken by Ayane's sudden outburst continued with her request: "But aren't you curious about how it works?"

"Curious? What is there to be curious about? It's just a staged event where a bunch of people who are in on it pose as volunteers and pretend to be put to sleep. Tell me what you find curious about that!"

"You don't believe in it? What about that time when _you_ were brainwashed?" Kasumi shot back, much more assertively.

Ayane felt a pang of embarrassment. It wasn't one of her proudest moments. Shortly after Master Ryu has slain the tengu, Gohyakumine Bankotsubo, she had been brainwashed by Master Genra and made to fight alongside a clone of Kasumi against Masters Ryu and Hayate. The difference was that only a high level shinobi could bend another person to their will. There was no way a mere commoner was capable of something like that. "Th-that was different," was all she could say in response. She was clearly flustered and there was no way Kasumi had missed that. She had to reassert herself or Kasumi would win and she would _have_ to go. "Th-that was Master Genra who controlled me! He was a master of the ninja arts! This and that are two completely different things!"

"Are you scared that you'll realise that a normal man can do what you thought could only be done by someone who's obviously more powerful than you?"

"Why you-!" Ayane yelled, getting to her feet. It wasn't true! That wasn't the reason! She just didn't want to waste her time going to a clearly staged event...right? Kasumi's words had cut deep into Ayane's heart. She wasn't even sure of her reason herself anymore. Maybe...maybe Kasumi was right after all. Maybe she just didn't want to admit how weak her will truly was. No! That wasn't it! She had to prove it. Both to Kasumi and more importantly, to herself.

"Alright," Ayane responded with newfound purpose. "We'll see how good this guy is."

Kasumi's face lit up, though she was clearly trying to cover up her excitement. "Okay, I'll see you at noon in the auditorium. See you then." She left the room with a visible skip in her step.

Ayane had no idea why Kasumi was so excited to see the show but it didn't matter. As she sat back on the bed, Ayane suddenly realised, "She tricked me."

At noon, Ayane headed to the auditorium. When she arrived, she noticed Kasumi sitting at a table with Hitomi, the girl who had looked after Master Hayate during his brief spell of amnesia. Kasumi waved her over and she sat down. The show began and an old man with white hair and a beard walked onto the stage. He gave his name as "Roger Culp." He didn't look very special, but then again appearances could be deceiving. She decided to give him a chance. After half an hour, however, he had only performed acts such as making a few of the guests act like various animals or the opposite gender and think their shoes were phones. Ayane was thoroughly unimpressed. She was sure now: she was only manipulated in the past because Master Genra was so powerful. As she got up to leave, Kasumi grabbed her wrist.

"Excuse me!" she called to Culp. "We'd like to volunteer!"

"What are you doing?" Ayane whispered furiously.

"Just having a little fun," Kasumi replied. Was she really willing to go to these lengths to stop Ayane from leaving?

"Good luck, you two!" Hitomi called as Kasumi dragged Ayane onto the stage.

"Ah, we have two _lovely_ volunteers here, ladies and gentlemen," Culp announced. Ayane felt uneasy about the emphasis he put on 'lovely'. "So, young ladies, what are your names?"

"I'm Kasumi, and this is my sister, Ayane!" Kasumi was too into this. This excitement she was displaying didn't seem right. Maybe she just wanted to have fun with Ayane now that she had the chance. Whatever it was, it would have to wait until later.

"Alright, Miss Kasumi, would you and your sister like to take a seat just there? Make sure you're comfortable." Kasumi sat Ayane down in a chair and sat in the next one. Culp walked behind them and held out on old pocket watch. "Okay, girls, if you would please follow this watch with your eyes as I swing it back and forth."

As Culp began to swing the watch, Ayane took a glance at Kasumi, whose eyes were glued firmly to the watch. Ayane was surprised at the level of attention Kasumi was paying to it. She took a closer look herself, trying to figure out what exactly had transfixed Kasumi to such a degree. She couldn't see anything all that special about it. It was just a watch after all. A very shiny watch to be sure, but nothing else. She spared another glace at Kasumi who had already fallen asleep, her legs opening up a little in her relaxed state, exposing her white silk panties. This made Ayane more than a little pleased with herself as it proved without a shadow of a doubt that her half-sister had a much weaker will than she did. She found herself drawn away from her personal victory as she noticed the watch again. There was something...compelling about the watch even though she was still unsure what was so special about it. Maybe that was part of the charm: it was hard to notice at first glance but given time and attention, its mysteries would be unlocked.

Ayane felt the urge to continue looking, searching for the answer to the mystery. The watch was the only thing she could see, all she could think of. She felt that she couldn't look away from it even if she wanted to. Which she didn't. She enjoyed the rhythmic swing of the watch, the way the light reflected off its golden surface. She found it all so...mesmerizing. She felt a wave of tiredness wash over her whole body. Her eyes were growing very heavy. Heavier than they had ever been before. Even so, she felt compelled to continue watching. She felt that she was beginning to see. The watch wanted her to relax. It wanted her to open herself up to it. If she just gave in to the watch's power, let it take her over completely, she would surely find complete fulfilment. As Ayane's beautiful red eyes rolled back into her head, she let her eyes close and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When Ayane's eyes finally closed and she slumped into her chair, Culp took the watch away and begin to issue their commands: "Okay, girls, when I clap my hands and say 'Awaken,' you will wake up. But when you do, Ayane, you will be a chicken and you, Kasumi, will be a cat. And when I say 'Freeze,' you will both freeze exactly as you are, as stiff as statues. Do you both understand?"

Inside Ayane's mind, she could hear a voice giving her orders to follow. While normally, it would be outrageous for someone to give such orders, in her current state, the voice's wish as law. She _would_ become a chicken if the voice so wished. She _would_ become a statue on command. She then heard the voice ask if she understood. Of course she did. But she must allow the voice to know that too. "Yes," the two girls replied in monotonous unison.

"Very good. Now...Awaken!" Culp clapped his hands and the two girls' eyes snapped open. Ayane stood, arms tucked in to form wings, and began walking around the stage, flapping her arms and clucking like a chicken. Kasumi, meanwhile, had slid onto the floor and was now on all fours with her hands curled into paws, rubbing her head up against Culp's leg.

Back in the audience, Hitomi found this to be the funniest thing she'd ever seen. She took out the digital camera she had brought for the trip and took a few pictures. She wondered what Ein- or rather, _Hayate_, would think when she showed him.

Culp decided to change things up a little and said, "Freeze!" Both girls immediately froze as they were: Ayane with arms tucked in and one leg in the air behind her, and Kasumi with her head against Culp's leg with a very cute kitten-like expression on her face. Culp stepped away from Kasumi, her head fixed in place, and began his next set of suggestions. "This time when I clap my hands, you will both unfreeze and you will both become young children, playing together by the river. Do you understand?"

Ayane heard the command the voice had given her. She would be able to relive the happier times; times before she knew her heritage, before Kasumi left the clan, before the war against DOATEC. She was so grateful to the voice. She must show her appreciation for the voice the only way she could; she would accept its words and obey. "Yes," she replied alongside Kasumi. Culp clapped his hands and the two girls stirred. As soon as they saw each other, they ran over to each other and hugged. The audience let out an audible "Aaaaaaaaw" at the sight. They began playing in the river, trying to catch fish with their hands. Ayane 'caught' one but it managed to get away.

They continued to play this way until they heard the word "Freeze!" Both froze on the spot with Ayane crouched down, reaching for a fish and Kasumi watching her with an excited expression on her face. Culp walked over, put an arm around each girl and said, "Sleep," in a commanding tone. Both girls closed their eyes and their bodies went limp like ragdolls. He carried the two over to the chairs while whispering into their ears, "When you hear the phrase 'Good girls obey,' you will enter a trance just like the one you're in now and you will do anything I ask. Do you understand?"

Ayane was told to obey the voice's will when she heard a certain phrase. Of course, this was a given. Why would she not obey like a good girl? She of course replied, "Yes."

Satisfied with the his response, Culp sat them down in their chairs and stood behind them. He commanded, "When I clap my hands, this time, you will both awaken, feeling completely refreshed and remembering everything that you did while you were under." He leaned in facing down to hide his mouth from the audience and quietly added, "But not my commands." He stood tall and clapped his hands. The sisters woke up and began to look around, their embarrassed expressions making it clear that they remembered what they had done while under. "Let's give our brave volunteers a hand, folks." The auditorium was filled with applause as the two embarrassed girls stood, took a bow and left the stage.

The show continued for another half hour before it ended. The second Kasumi, Ayane and Hitomi left the auditorium, Hitomi began questioning them. "What was it like? Being hypnotized?"

"It's strange," Ayane replied. "I remember doing the things he told me to but I don't remember actually being told to do them. It felt like _I_ wanted to do them."

"I know what you mean," Kasumi said. "But it was fun! Don't you think so, Ayane?"

"What? Oh, uh...I guess so," came her flustered reply. She really didn't want to admit that a commoner could have ordered her around like that and she _really_ didn't want Kasumi to rub it in her face. It _had_ felt good to just give in but she'd never admit such a thing out loud.

To be continued...


	2. Late Night Call

Kasumi was on her way back to her room to ask Ayane if she wanted to join her by the pool today. She knew Ayane was starting to get annoyed by her wanting to be together all the time but she had been on the run from her clan for so long and she didn't know how long this peace would last. She decided to ask Ayane to do something relaxing so as not to be too annoying. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone and both fell flat on their butts. Kasumi rubbed her rear end and noticed that the person she had bumped into was an elderly gentleman. She immediately jumped to her feet.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going. Are you okay, sir?" she frantically asked.

"I'm fine," the old man replied. "No harm done, miss."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," he responded with a smile. Once he got a good look at her, his expression change to one of delighted surprise. "You're Kasumi aren't you?"

"Y-yes," she replied, a little taken aback that someone knew who she was. "H-how do you know my name?"

"My grandson's a big fan of yours. Has been ever since he saw you in the first Dead or Alive tournament. Hey, is there any chance I could get an autograph? It would mean the world to him."

"Sure. Oh, but I don't have a pen."

"Don't worry about that. I have one...somewhere." The man patted himself all over, feeling for the pen. Evidently, he couldn't find his pen anywhere. This made Kasumi feel guilty as he likely lost it when she bumped into him. "Uh, I should have one in my room. Would you mind taking me back there? I guess I hurt myself more than I thought when we fell." His words made her feel even guiltier but his voice contained no trace of hatred.

"Okay, sure," Kasumi replied, putting her arm around the man's shoulder for support and walking him to his room. Fortunately, the room wasn't very far from where they were. The man opened the door and Kasumi settled him down onto the bed.

"Thank you, my dear," the man said as she sat down next to him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kasumi asked, her concern clear in her voice.

"A little," he replied. He reached into the bedside draw and pulled out a notepad and handed it to her, still looking for a pen. "Just put your autograph in there."

"Okay," she said. She suddenly realised something. "Oh, I never asked your name."

"Haha, that's right," he replied, looking back to her. "My name is Culp." Roger Culp."

Kasumi was sure she'd heard the name somewhere. Maybe it was one of the performers on the ship. She opened the pad up and began looking for a blank page. As she went through, she noticed that he had the autographs of a few other women from the tournaments.

"Ah! Here we are." Kasumi turned back to the man at this. He held a white pen with a black tip in front of her eyes. He began to move the tip in a circular motion. She wasn't sure what he was doing but there was something captivating about the way the tip moved: in a perfect circle, at a constant rate, with no signs of slowing. She found herself being drawn into the invisible circle the pen was drawing in the air. She felt all of her concerns just melt away and she went deeper and deeper into the circle. She felt her eyelids growing heavy, as if the circle was inviting her into a peaceful sleep, which sounded _very_ nice right about now. She allowed her hazel eyes to flutter closed and fell back onto the bed, asleep.

Culp smiled as he put the pen down on the desk and moved closer to the girl. He thought it best to do this quick before anyone noticed she was gone. "Kasumi, can you hear me?"

After a brief pause came a quiet "Yes."

"Good girl. Now, I'm going to tell you some important things and I want you to remember them in your subconscious but not in your waking mind. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Whenever you hear the phrase, 'Good girls obey,' you will enter a deep trance just like this one and you will do anything I ask of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken but you will not remember anything since you turned to face me. And when you leave, you will bring the person you're rooming with to my stage hypnosis show at noon. If she refuses, you will do all within your power to make her without arousing suspicion. You will also be _very_ excited about seeing the show. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very good." He sat up and pulled the entranced girl up into a sitting position. He put the notepad into her hands and turned her head to face him. He picked up the pen and snapped his fingers.

Kasumi awoke in a sweat. She quickly observed her surroundings. She was back in her and Ayane's room. It was just a dream. Thank goodness. She was wearing a swimsuit she had borrowed from Hitomi since she hadn't expected to need extra clothes. Not that a runaway shinobi had much chance or money to buy clothes. Hitomi had specifically picked this one out for her, saying it would look cute on her. It was composed of a pink with white polka-dots string halter top with white hand prints over each breast and a pink with white polka-dot bikini bottom that had "Happy Summer Bay" printed on the rear. She felt uncomfortable with the hands on the breasts but she was in no position to complain. And she _did_ appreciate the thought.

She was startled by the phone on her bedside table ringing. Ayane begin to stir at the phone ringing. She had been more prepared that Kasumi, having brought her own bikini which was a dark green patchwork halter neck bikini and she also had a white camisole top to go on top. Kasumi couldn't help but be a little jealous of Ayane, having a shirt to cover herself up. She sat up sleepily as Kasumi answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Miss Kasumi?"

"Yes, this is Kasumi."

"It's quite important that I tell you that _Good girls obey_."

Kasumi sat up straight, a slightly shocked expression frozen on her face. Ayane, meanwhile, was too sleepy to notice.

"Can you hear me, Kasumi?"

The muscles in her face slackened so that her eyes were half-closed and her jaw dropped slightly. "Yes," she replied in a dull monotone.

"Kasumi, I want you to pass the phone to Ayane."

"Yes." She turned to Ayane and held out the phone. "It's for you."

Ayane was surprised at this. Who would call _her_? And at this time of night? She stood up, the carpet cold under her bare feet, and staggered over to Kasumi's bed, her constant movement preventing her from noticing Kasumi's rigid posture. She sat next to Kasumi and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Is this Miss Ayane?"

"Yes, who is this? And why are you calling at this hour?

"It's just that..._Good girls obey_."

Just like Kasumi, Ayane sat up rigidly, her face frozen.

"Ayane, can you hear me?"

Her face slackened until it mirrored her sister's sleepy, obedient expression. "Yes." Ayane also spoke in monotone.

"Ayane, I want Kasumi to hear this too. Hold the phone between both your ears so you can both hear."

"Yes." Ayane leaned closer to Kasumi and held the phone the way she had been instructed and said, "We are ready."

"Excellent. I want you both to come to my room immediately. I'm staying in room ten. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the hypnotized pair replied in unison. Ayane put the phone down and they both stood robotically, arms outstretched like zombies and walked towards the door. Kasumi opened the door and they continued their zombie-like walk down the hall. Unfortunately for the two, there was no one else around to see them in their hypnotized states. If anyone had seen such a sight, they surely would have tried to snap them out of it. However, their trances were very deep and anyone without a working knowledge of hypnosis would be unlikely to snap them out of it.

To be continued...


	3. The Truth

Hitomi was on her way back to her room after having seen a late night magic show. She was still amazed at the wide variety of activities going on aboard the ship at all hours of the day. For now, though, she was sleepy and needed to rest. Maybe a shower too since she'd been wearing her favourite yellow singlet and denim jeans all day, even during her morning workout. Her mind wandered back to the hypnosis show she'd been to after the aforementioned workout. She giggled at the image of Ayane acting as a chicken and Kasumi as a cat. Speaking of which, she wondered if they were awake right now. She turned the corner and got her answer: she saw the two coming out of their room.

"Kasumi! Ayane! How are y...?" She stopped mid sentence when she noticed that the two were wearing their sleepwear; Kasumi in the bikini Hitomi had lent her and Ayane in her own bikini and a shirt. But more the more pressing issue was that they were walking with their arms outstretched in front of themselves with their eyes half closed and their mouth slightly open. The two continued past the perplexed Hitomi without a single word. Hitomi regained her senses and ran after the two.

She caught up and began to jog alongside them. She waved a hand in front of Kasumi's face. "K...Kasumi? Hello?" No response. She didn't even blink. "Hello? You in there?" No response. Were they sleepwalking? Both at the same time? Unlikely. What could be making them both leave their room in the middle of the night in a zombie-like trance...? "That hypnotist!" she gasped. He must have brainwashed them into doing something. Most likely going to visit him. She had to wake them up and fast!

She snapped her fingers in front of their faces. Unfortunately, this did nothing to deter their march. She'd need another approach...That's it! She cleared her throat and said in a clear, confident voice, "Kasumi, Ayane, this is your master speaking. I command you to stop."

They obeyed with a "Yes." They stood motionless, arms outstretched and sleepy faced waiting for the 'master' to give them another command. It was working!

"Erm, lower your arms."

Again, with a "Yes," the two did as they were told. It was really working! For now, Hitomi had to get them away from here. Waking them up here would do no good if their confusion at waking up in the corridor distracted them long enough for the hypnotist to arrive and re-induct them. "Return to your room," she commanded.

"Yes." The hypnotized sisters turned robotically and marched back they way they'd come. Hitomi followed a few steps behind, keeping an eye out for the hypnotist. Fortunately, they arrived back in their room and Hitomi locked the door behind them.

Culp was growing impatient. Their room was only down the hall. How could they not be here yet? Maybe he'd not been specific enough with his command. That couldn't be it; he'd specifically told them to come to room ten. There weren't any other room tens were there? Could they have been discovered? Given the number of people aboard the ship, it was certainly possible. No doubt, it would be bad if two hypnotized teenagers were linked back to him. And he _was_ the only hypnotist on board. He should have gone to them instead. He opened the door and set off to find them.

Hitomi turned to face the sisters, who were stood at attention facing away from her. Now, she could wake them up and explain without the threat of the hypnotist discovering them. She again adopted her confident voice and- wait. Would they believe her? They should do but what if they didn't? She had an idea. She commanded, "Whenever I say the phrase 'you are feeling sleepy,' you will go back into a trance like the one you're in now. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the pair replied together.

"Good. Now...wake up." Ayane and Kasumi awoke on Hitomi's command and began looking around, confused.

"How did I...?" Ayane asked.

"Where am I?" was Kasumi's question.

"Hi," they both jumped and turned to see Hitomi standing behind them.

"What are you doing in our room?" Ayane questioned angrily.

"Is that any way to speak to the person who just saved you?" Hitomi shot back.

"Saved me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were both hypnotized."

"You're still bringing _that_ up?"

"No, I mean you were both still under his control and were walking down the hall like zombies or something. So, _I_ took control and brought you back here."

"No way."

"Then how do you explain waking up stood up on the other side of the room?"

"I was probably sleepwalking."

"Fine, I'll prove it. Kasumi, would you mind if I demonstrate on you?"

Kasumi replied, "I guess not."

"Thank you. Okay, Kasumi, _you are feeling sleepy_." Immediately, Kasumi's eyes closed and her head dropped. Hitomi turned back to make sure Ayane wasn't under too since she needed to be aware of this. She wasn't but she didn't look very impressed. Hitomi turned back and issued her command: "Kasumi, stand on one leg." She raised her head, eyes half open and obeyed. "Jump up and down." She began jumping on one leg. "Stop." She stood motionless on one leg. "Put your foot down." She lowered her leg and stood at attention. "You're a cat." She got down on all fours like in the show and began licking the back of her hand. "A dog." She stuck out her tongue and began barking. "Wake up."

Kasumi's eyes opened fully as she looked around in disbelieving shock with her eyes, not moving her body at all. As realization sunk in, she quickly jumped to her feet, averting her eyes as if not seeing the others would stop them from seeing her, despite it being quite impossible to miss the bright red colour her cheeks had turned.

"See?" Hitomi said turning to Ayane.

"For all I know, this could just be a stupid prank you two are trying to play on me," Ayane responded. "There's no way you were actually _controlling_ her just now."

Hitomi, growing annoyed at Ayane's insistence, angrily said, "Fine! Ayane, _you_ are feeling sleepy." Ayane's eyes shut as soon as the word 'sleepy' left Hitomi's lips.

Kasumi looked on in awe. "Is that what happened to me?"

"Yeah. Now I'm going to prove to her that she was hypnotized. Please sit on the couch and put your feet up on the coffee table." Kasumi was a little confused by this odd request but she did as she was asked as Hitomi whispered into Ayane's ear, "Ayane, I want you to sit on the coffee table and massage Kasumi's feet."

"Yes," Ayane replied in her dull monotone. Ayane sat on the table and placed Kasumi's bare feet in her lap. Kasumi, meanwhile, was shocked and nervous about this as she began to dread what Ayane had been commanded to do. She got her answer when Ayane began to rub her left foot. Somehow, Ayane was very good at this. It felt great in fact. Kasumi had never felt anything quite like it. Ayane's delicate hands were put to excellent work, hitting just the right spots with just the right amount of pressure. It was heaven. What made it even more amazing was that Ayane wasn't even looking at Kasumi's feet as she massaged them; she was looking directly ahead with a blank expression on her face.

Hitomi was surprised at how much Kasumi was enjoying this. She sat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table and watched. She just couldn't help herself anymore. She slipped her boots off and raised her legs towards Ayane. "Ayane, I want you to massage my feet next," she commanded, wiggling her toes.

"Yes," Ayane responded. She place Kasumi's feet on the floor and turned to face Hitomi. She took Hitomi's feet and placed them in her lap as she had Kasumi's. She started to massage Hitomi's left foot and Hitomi saw what had caused Kasumi such pleasure. Ayane was a master at this. The bliss overtook her as she began to consider keeping a trigger in Ayane so she would do this any time she asked. She quickly discarded the thought as it would be wrong to do so. Still...no. As pleasurable as Ayane's massage was, it wouldn't be right to take away her free will. She decided it best to stop now before she was tempted again. "Ayane, wake up."

Ayane's face came back to life as she looked down and saw that she was holding Hitomi's bare feet in her lap. She turned and saw Kasumi staring at her. Her expression shifted to horror as she realised that Hitomi had been right: she _was_ still hypnotized. Her horror turned to anger as she threw Hitomi's feet off her lap and quickly changed clothes.

"Where are you going?" Kasumi asked as Ayane ran to the door.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Ayane snapped. "I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson!" She ran out the door and down the hall.

"Ayane!" Hitomi immediately ran after her without stopping to put her boots back on.

Kasumi was worried that if they just barged in, he would put them into a trance again. She had to get help. She needed someone who definitely _wouldn't_ be hypnotized like they were. But who...? Hayabusa! He'd given her a scroll to use in case of an emergency. She took it out and read it. It was a communication-based ninpo art. She prayed it would reach him as she performed the spell.

Ayane raced down the corridor to reach the hypnotist's room. But she had to slow down as she didn't actually know which room it was. Hitomi caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Ayane, stop. If you go in there now, you'll just be put in a trance again."

"No, I won't! I'll be ready this time!"

"You can _never_ be ready when he can put you under with a simple phrase!"

Ayane knew Hitomi was right but she didn't want to admit it. Admit that someone had _that_ kind of power over her mind. She started to calm down. It would only _hurt_ their cause if she were to be put under again. She swallowed her pride and agreed, "You're right. Let's go-"

A door opened nearby and a voice said, "Good girls obey." After that, Ayane knew nothing.

To be continued...


	4. The Master's Room

Ayane froze as the hypnotist said his trigger phrase. Now, there was no choice: Hitomi would have to do something about him herself. Hitomi grabbed him and was about to punch him out when he said calmly, "Ayane, restrain her." Immediately, Hitomi found her arm being held behind her back and a hand over her mouth. "Bring her inside." Ayane obeyed and Culp closed the door behind them.

Kasumi was surrounded by a bright pink light as the image of Hayabusa sparring with Momiji in the Hayabusa village appeared in her mind's eye. "Hayabusa!" she exclaimed in her mind. At her exclamation, he jumped back and held out a hand to stop Momiji. It had worked!

"Kasumi? I take it your contacting me means you're in trouble."

"Yes. Ayane and I are on a cruise ship and we were hypnotized and we can be put back under any time so we need your help to stop the hypnotist before he makes us do something horrible!" she explained as quickly as she could.

"I understand the situation. But where _is_ Ayane right now?"

"She went after the hypnotist on her own but Hitomi went after her. I thought that getting help first would be best."

"Alright, stay away from him for as long as you can. The last thing I need is you being made to defend him. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The image of Hayabusa left Kasumi's mind and the pink light faded. Even though he'd said to stay away for now, she couldn't just _leave_ Ayane to be hypnotized again. She didn't bother with her clothes and ran out the door.

Hitomi was forced to sit on the foot of the double bed with Ayane sitting behind her to hold her in place. Culp walked over to her and held a necklace in front of her eyes and began to swing it. She had to resist! She couldn't let herself become his slave! Ayane needed her! She had to resist. She had to...fight. It was getting hard to think as the necklace swung back and forth. Back and forth. Back and...forth. Her eyes were getting heavy but she couldn't bring herself to close them, nor could she look away. The necklace was too captivating. She could feel herself slipping into a trance. It was...it was...beautiful. All she wanted to do was watch the necklace. Even as her eyes began to close, she followed its movements until at last her eyes closed fully and she fell deep into hypnosis.

She was under. Kasumi wasn't here though. She must have gone for help. He'd have to do something about that. And he had just the tools to do it.

Kasumi, in just her bikini, raced down the hall towards Culp's room. As she turned the corner, she saw Ayane and Hitomi peeking through a slightly opened door. She was relieved to see they were alright. She got a little closer and whispered, "Ayane! Hitomi!" No response. Maybe they couldn't hear her. She crept in behind them and placed a hand on Ayane's shoulder. "Ayane, is he in there?" Ayane turned to Kasumi with a blank expression on her face, much to Kasumi's horror. Hitomi turned and she too had a blank expression. Hitomi hugged Kasumi tightly around the waist while Ayane held her arms behind her back.

"Good girls obey," came a voice from behind the door. At this, Kasumi went limp in her friends' arms. Culp opened the door. "All of you, get in here," he commanded. The three girls obeyed. He locked the door and let out a sigh of relief. He had managed to avert a crisis. All he'd had to do was have the two entranced girls pretend to spy on him in order to lure in the third. Clearly, these girls would be a problem if he didn't do something about their personalities. He'd at the very least need to make them unable to believe he would ever try to control them. Maybe make them believe he was acting as their hypnotherapist.

Well, that could wait. It was time to have some fun. He searched one of his suitcases, the one filled with sexy swimsuits for occasions like this. This was one he hadn't planned on using since Ayane and Kasumi were underage but Hitomi was eighteen. He had no problem having _her_ wear it. "Ayane, Kasumi, sit on the bed. Hitomi, I want you to put this on."

"Yes," came their monotonous reply. The sisters sat on the edge of the bed while Hitomi took the suit from him and walked into the bathroom. It must have been a force of habit. Perhaps he should implant her with the suggestion that she _isn't_ embarrassed about changing in front of others. She came out of the bathroom wearing the swimsuit after a couple of minutes. It was a string bikini top and adjustable thong with purple jewels to cover the nipples and a red jewel in between them. Needless to say, this left _very_ little to the imagination. He'd obtained this one specifically for an occasion such as this. It was definitely a wise purchase.

"Hitomi, stand by the bed." She did as she was asked and Culp walked over too. Ayane, stand." She did. Hitomi, Ayane, I want you to give each other the most passionate kiss you have ever given in your lives. The girls turned to each other and immediately began kissing each other. They also held each other around the waist, but no more than that. Perhaps Culp should have suggested they be more intimate and put their hands to more use? It didn't matter. He was still enjoying this. He was almost tempted to get involved himself. Only with Hitomi, of course because he _did_ have standards, after all. His fun would be strictly of the 'No touching' variety.

He then noticed Kasumi sitting on the bed, staring into nothingness. "Kasumi looks left out. Hitomi, show her how it's done."

Hitomi and Ayane stopped kissing and let their arms drop to their sides. "Yes," Hitomi replied and faced Kasumi while Ayane stood at attention. Kasumi leaned back on the bed as Hitomi crawled over her and they began to kiss. As he watched this sight from the foot of the bed, Culp took out his notebook and checked Hitomi's name off. He reviewed the names of the non-hypnotized tournament fighters. His plan was to implant them all with post hypnotic triggers, keep them in contact and gather them all once his collection was complete. He looked through the list and chose his next victim: "Helena Douglas." He was surprised he hadn't hypnotized the DOATEC head yet; the money and power would certainly be useful for his...'extracurricular activities.'

"As you sow, so too shall you reap," came a voice from across the room.

Culp spun around and saw a man dressed in black ninja garb leaning against the frame of the now open door with his arms crossed. Somehow, he'd unlocked and opened the door without being heard. Culp pulled out a pistol from his jacket but it was immediately knocked out of his hand with a throwing knife. He had one other weapon, however. "Ayane, Kasumi, attack him! Hitomi, act as my shield."

All three girls stopped whatever they were doing and said, "Yes."

Ryu prepared to fight as the brunette got off of Kasumi and stood in front of the man while Kasumi and Ayane stood in battle stances, ready to fight. Ayane, as was in her nature, attacked first. She went in with a quick jab. He knocked her hand aside with his arm and went low, punching her hard in the stomach, winding her and knocking her unconscious. Ayane would be ashamed if she ever discovered how sloppy her moves were while in her trance. He held her around the waist with his right arm as he noticed Kasumi.

She was charging the Mugen Tenshin Clan's signature ninpo power: The Torn Sky Blast, a stream of electricity which, in Kasumi's case, was pink in colour. Ryu couldn't just dodge is as it would cause massive structural damage to the ship. He teleported behind Kasumi and chopped her on the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious. As he grabbed her around the waist with his left hand, he deduced that they were so much weaker than usual because they lacked the will to fight as they would normally. He propped the sisters against the wall and turned to face the hypnotist, stood behind the other girl with his gun to her head. He had pulled the kunai out of it.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Culp demanded. "Try _anything_ and the girl gets it!" There was no way he'd let some...freak just come in and ruin all his plans. He quickly aimed at the ninja and shot him. The ninja collapsed in a heap and Culp let out a sigh. His victory was cut short by a hand shoving him forward and pulling him back by the shoulder just after he bumped into Hitomi, knocking her forward, and a long blade burst through his chest. He turned his head back and saw the ninja stood behind him. He looked back where the ninja had fallen to see a small log with a bullet hole in it. That stupid ninja...substitution...

Ryu pulled his sword out of the hypnotist's back and dragged the body into the bathroom since a bloody corpse being the first thing the girls saw after waking up would likely make it harder for them to cope with what had happened. After setting up the corpse to look like an accident and shaking the blood off his sword, Ryu noticed some discarded clothes lying in a pile. He assumed they belonged to the girl in the skimpy bikini. He picked up the pile and took them out of the bathroom. He hoped the kissing he'd seen was _all_ they'd been made to do.

He placed the pile of clothes in front of the girl who, despite being in a trance, had managed to stay upright after being pushed. Ayane and Kasumi were beginning to come around. Ryu placed his hand in front of the girl's face. "Release." Focus came back to their eyes as they awoke from her trances. Ryu walked over to the other two to see if they were okay.

Hitomi was more than a little confused. The last thing she remembered was being held on the bed by Ayane and the hypnotist dangling a necklace in front of her face. A very pretty necklace from what she remembered. She remembered feeling really sleepy and...She'd been hypnotized! She looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing the skimpiest outfit she had ever seen. And in the DOA tournaments, _that_ was saying something. She quickly covered herself up with her hands before she noticed her clothes lying in a pile at her feet, feet which were now very cold so she must have been like this for a while. She then noticed a man dressed as a ninja crouched by Ayane and Kasumi, who were propped up against a wall. A ninja? She recalled being told by Ein that he and Ayane were ninjas. This must have been one of their friends.

Since they were here too, she began to put her own clothes on over the swimsuit. She'd change back into her own underwear after...The realisation hit her like a freight train: this friend of theirs must have seen her in this totally skimpy outfit which covered barely _anything_. Her face went bright red with embarrassment. She sped up her changing to hide her body as quickly as possible. After putting on her top and jeans (her boots were still in Kasumi and Ayane's room), she realised that her bra and panties were just lying at her feet. What if he'd seen her green with white polka dots patterned undies? She quickly scooped them up and stuffed them into the pockets of her jeans. It was bad enough he'd seen her in..._that_ but there was no way she'd let him see her _own_ undies. With the crisis averted, she walked over to the others.

Kasumi, now covered with a coat, was rubbing her sore neck and Ayane rubbing her stomach as Hayabusa explained that they'd been hypnotized into fighting him and that he'd dealt with the hypnotist. He helped them both to their feet and escorted them all back to Kasumi and Ayane's room.

After making it back, Kasumi and Ayane sat on the couches around the coffee table while Ryu leaned against the wall nearby. Hitomi collected her boots and sat next to Kasumi. She put them back on while muttering, "My feet are freezing."

Kasumi slyly whispered, "Maybe you can get Ayane to warm them up with a massage." They giggled but stopped immediately when Ayane shot them a glare that could burn through iron. "A-anyway," Kasumi decided it best to change the subject and quickly, "Hitomi, this is Hayabusa, a friend of Hayate's. Hayabusa, this is Hitomi, she helped Hayate out when he had amnesia."

"H-hi," Hitomi stuttered quietly.

"So this is the girl Hayate keeps mentioning," he said to no one in particular.

_He said that Ein keeps mentioning m_e. This made Hitomi very happy inside.

"Now that that's out of the way," Ayane interjected, "Perhaps we should discuss our plans for now."

"_He_ won't be causing you trouble anymore," Ryu said. "You should be fine from here on, but I'll stick around for tonight and I'll be heading back in the morning. I think it would be best for Hitomi to stay here for a while too."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kasumi agreed. "Do either of you have any objections?"

"No," Ayane said simply.

"If it's okay with you two," was Hitomi's response.

Ryu brought Hitomi's things and a blanket and pillow from her room and she slept on the couch while he kept watch. The three girls slept well that night, knowing that their ordeal was finally over. Or was it?

To be continued...


	5. Payback

Ayane lay on her bed, thinking about the previous night's events. About the discovery that she and Kasumi had both been hypnotized and could be put back under at the utterance of a single phrase. About how she _had_ been put under at the utterance of a single phrase. Twice. And about how she'd been made to massage Kasumi and Hitomi's feet to prove that it was possible. She felt a great shame over her own helplessness.

She felt that she needed to blame someone else, that this couldn't possibly be _her_ fault. After thinking on it for a while, she reached her conclusion: "Kasumi. If she hadn't dragged me to that stupid stage show, this never would have happened!" Somehow she had to get back at her for this offense. But how? Physical violence, however tempting, may be going too far. Maybe some kind of unbearable embarrassment? Embarrassment to match that which _she_ felt. Yes, that would suffice. But how? Ayane had been hypnotized and taken advantage of during that time. And it wasn't like she could...or could she? It was clearly easier for someone to go under a second time and all she'd need was something to swing in front of Kasumi's eyes. It was decided.

Ayane snuck into the hypnotist's room. His body had been discovered and, thanks to Master Ryu's setup, his death had been ruled an accident: while fixing a loose pipe in the bathroom, he'd slipped on a bar of soap and landed on the exposed pipe and being impaled. While an unlikely story, it had fooled the staff and a party had been held to draw the passengers away from the room while the body was removed.

Ayane went over to the bedside table, hoping that his things hadn't been taken. She opened the draw and searched, finding what she needed at the bottom of the draw. She pulled the small necklace out and looked at it. She let it swing a little and found her eyes drawn to it. As soon as she realised this, she stopped its swinging. This was definitely it. It was doubtful that this was the same one used to hypnotized Hitomi (while Ayane held her in place) since the hypnotist had had that one on his person when he was killed. Having found what she came for, Ayane returned to her own room to wait for her unsuspecting prey.

Kasumi was returning from relaxing on the deck with Hitomi; they'd felt it best to avoid the shows for a while. She opened the door to her room and saw Ayane sat at the coffee table in her sleepwear. Ayane turned to face her as she entered. "Kasumi, I'm glad you're here. There's something I have to show you." She seemed oddly excited as she said this. But there was nothing to worry about since this couldn't be the result of hypnosis as the hypnotist was gone. Ayane walked over to her bed and began searching her bedside desk. "Come and sit down, Kasumi," she motioned to the bed as she continued looking.

"Alright." Kasumi sat on Ayane's bed and waited for her to take out what she had to show. Somehow, this scenario seemed quite familiar but Kasumi had no idea why. Ayane finally found what she was looking for and turned to Kasumi and showed her. It was a necklace. While simply consisting of a sphere on a string, there was something compelling about it. As is swung freely beneath Ayane's hand, Kasumi was drawn into it. Its rhythmic swinging put her at ease, made her feel that everything would be alright if she allowed herself to become lost in its swing.

As Kasumi sat, mesmerized by the necklace, Ayane could hardly contain her excitement. Soon, she'd have complete power over her sister and would be able to get payback for all those years where Kasumi was raised like a princess while Ayane was treated like a mistake. She decided to help Kasumi along into her trance. While it hadn't been necessary during the stage show, it would make Ayane feel very much in control of Kasumi. "Kasumi, your eyelids are getting heavy," she said in a tender, soothing tone. "Your eyes are so heavy that you can barely keep them open." Kasumi's eyelids were beginning to close. "But you can't let them close yet, you must keep watching the necklace." Kasumi's eyes were half closed and twitching; Kasumi was clearly doing her best to keep watching the necklace. Ayane could feel the power she had over Kasumi with this. She couldn't wait any more. "In a moment, your eyes will close and when they do, you will fall into a deep sleep. Let them close now." Kasumi's eyes drifted shut and she slumped on the bed.

Kasumi was under! Now, it was time for Ayane to have some fun. "Kasumi, can you hear me?"

"Yes," she replied in a monotone. Ayane hadn't actually seen this part before since she'd previously been put under before or at the same time as others.

"Kasumi, when I snap my fingers, you will open your eyes but you will remain in a trance and you will obey all of my commands without question. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Satisfied with this response Ayane prepared to snap her fingers. "Oh, and when you will refer to me as your mistress. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

This made Ayane _really_ feel like she had total power over Kasumi. She snapped her fingers and Kasumi's eyes snapped open and she faced forward into nothingness. What would she do with her entranced sister first? She should begin by testing Kasumi's obedience. Perhaps by taking a page from _her_ book. She moved over to foot of the bed and dangled her legs over the edge. "Kasumi, sit there on the floor," she commanded while pointing to the space by her feet.

"Yes, Mistress." Kasumi stood robotically and walked to where her mistress had specified and sat on her knees facing Ayane.

"Kasumi, I want you to prove your obedience by rubbing my feet." She wouldn't likely do it if she wasn't really hypnotized.

"Yes, Mistress." To Ayane's surprise, Kasumi took her right foot and began massaging it. Now she saw why Hitomi had made Ayane massage _her_ feet too; this was bliss. It must have come from her ninja training because Kasumi's touch was perfect, both in its strength and its positioning.

"The other one too."

"Yes, Mistress." Kasumi took the left foot and began rubbing it too. Ayane laid back and allowed Kasumi to continue. A satisfied smile crept onto Ayane's face as Kasumi's precise fingers hit all the right spots on her tired feet. She began to ponder whether or not she would have Kasumi remember this when she was done. She didn't want Kasumi getting revenge by doing the same thing to her. Besides, just the satisfaction of knowing she'd done this was enough. Ayane wanted to feel even more superior to Kasumi. She sat up and pulled her feet from Kasumi's grasp and crossed her legs. Kasumi's hands lowered onto her thighs as she awaited her next command.

"Kasumi, your mistress wants you to show her how much you want to please her."

"How may I please you, Mistress?"

"You may begin by kissing my feet."

To Ayane's utter amazement, "Yes, Mistress," was Kasumi's response. She held Ayane's left foot in her hands and began kissing her toes. This proved undoubtedly that she _was_ totally hypnotized and obedient. Amazement soon gave way to contentedness as a smug smirk spread across her face. She looked down on Kasumi, still kissing her feet and chuckled. _This_ was the feeling she'd longed for: the feeling of being superior to the 'princess' of the village. Nothing could have possibly made her happier than this. She now had Kasumi kissing her feet like an old lover and she could implant a trigger so she could have this feeling any time she wanted. Now, next on the agenda-

Knock knock. Ayane jumped at the sudden interruption. "Y-yes?" she called out, taking her feet away from Kasumi.

"Hello? It's Hitomi." Damn. What could she want? More importantly, Ayane had to hide Kasumi in case Hitomi came in.

"I-I'll be there in a minute!" She stuffed the necklace into her pocket and crouched next to Kasumi, whispering into her ear, "Kasumi, go into the bathroom, turn on the shower and lock the door until I tell you to come out."

"Yes, Mistress." Kasumi stood and marched robotically into the bathroom. As soon as she heard the lock, Ayane made her way to the door. Then it occurred to her: Hitomi had been the one that made Ayane massage her and Kasumi's feet. And Hitomi _had_ been hypnotized as well. A sinister smirk found its way onto her face as she planned her next move. She opened the door to see Hitomi with her usual cheerful smile on her face. A smile that wouldn't be there for long.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out."

"Well, Kasumi's in the shower right now but you can come in and wait if you want."

"Okay!" Ayane held the door open as Hitomi walked in and sat at the coffee table. Ayane closed the door and locked it quietly before moving to sit on the coffee table, facing Hitomi. "I-is something wrong?" Hitomi asked nervously.

"No, nothing's wrong," Ayane replied in a calm tone to help put Hitomi at ease. "I just have this cool thing I want to show you."

"What is it?" Hitomi asked curiously as Ayane reached into her pocket. She pulled out a necklace. It looked just like the one the hypnotist had used to hypnotize her. "W-where did you get that?"

"That's not important. What _is_ important is that you focus all your attention on it as it swings back and forth."

"No!" Hitomi knew immediately what Ayane was trying to do and quickly turned away. Ayane grabbed Hitomi's chin with her free hand and forced her to look at the necklace. Hitomi shut her eyes immediately. Ayane was going to need some help. And since there was no going back now...

"Kasumi! Come here!" Kasumi? Had Ayane already hypnotized Kasumi? Hitomi could hear a door open and footsteps approaching. She felt someone grab her from behind and pry her eyes open with their fingers. She knew it was Kasumi and that there was no escape. She tried to scream but Ayane clamped her free hand over her mouth. Hitomi was powerless to scream. Powerless to escape. And now, powerless to resist. Her struggles ceased as she gave in to Ayane's power and her eyes closed.

"Kasumi, release her and sit next to her," Ayane commanded.

"Yes, Mistress." Kasumi obeyed her orders. Ayane let out a sigh of relief as she looked at the entranced Hitomi. The crisis had been averted. She hadn't planned to do this but she'd had no choice. Oh, well. She might as well get some payback against Hitomi too.

To be continued...


	6. Double Payback

Ayane observed Hitomi, who was slumped on the couch, and Kasumi, who sat facing forward. She hadn't expected Hitomi to resist the way she did. Kasumi's apparent lack of resistance proved that she had a long way to go. She then recalled that she was sat on this very table when she'd been commanded to massage their feet. Oh, how the tables had turned. Once she 'programmed' Hitomi, she could complete her revenge.

"Hitomi, can you hear me?"

"Yes," she replied in the same monotone as Kasumi.

"Hitomi, when I snap my fingers, your eyes will open but you will still be in a trance. And while in this trance, you will obey all of my commands without question and refer to me as 'Mistress.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Excellent, now..." Snap. Hitomi immediately sat up with her eyes wide open. With yesterday's events still fresh in her mind, Ayane placed her feet in Hitomi's lap. "Hitomi, massage Mistress' feet."

"Yes, Mistress." Hitomi immediately got to work. She wasn't quite as good at this as Kasumi was but she was still very good. Much like her fighting style, what she lacked in precision, she made up for with strength. She decided to compare the two and make a mental note of which was better for future reference.

She pulled her right foot away from Hitomi and placed in Kasumi's lap. "Kasumi, rub your mistress' foot."

"Yes, Mistress." She began as quickly as Hitomi had. They both seemed eager to please her, despite their current lack of emotion. Now with her left foot in Hitomi's hands and her right in Kasumi's, she analysed both of her slaves' techniques. She determined that, while Hitomi had a firmer grip and applied more pressure with her fingers, Kasumi applied the pressure in just the right quantities in the right places. She concluded that Kasumi was better at this. The question now was what should Ayane have Hitomi do _instead_ of massaging her feet?

She took her feet away from Kasumi and Hitomi and sat thinking about her next command. They meanwhile sat with their hands on their laps and stared blankly at nothing. She had an idea. "Hitomi, go to your room and bring back your camera and that skimpy bikini you were forced to wear."

"Yes, Mistress." Hitomi marched out of the room towards her own. Ayane walked over to her bed and turned to Kasumi to issue her next command.

"Kasumi, come and give me a back massage."

"Yes, Mistress." Ayane lay on her front on the bed while Kasumi knelt over her and began to massage her weary back. Just as before, Ayane was in ecstasy.

Lei Fang was on her way back to her room after having watched a comedy show. She was wearing a new outfit she had recently purchased on the ship. It consisted of a black sleeveless top that bore a pattern similar to her usual cheongsam dress, blue jeans rolled up above her ankles and a pair of blue high-heeled sandals.

She noticed Hitomi walking down the hall. The two got along quite well usually but could easily come to blows over something as trivial as a cabbage. She felt no particular inclination to talk to her. Not until she noticed her posture. The usually cheerful girl was walking with her head lowered and her arms outstretched like a zombie or a sleepwalker. But surely she couldn't be sleepwalking; she was wearing her usual clothes and even if she'd been really tired, she would have at least taken her shoes off.

Lei Fang decided to follow her and see what was going on. Hitomi reached her own room and entered but didn't close the door. Lei Fang peered through the door but remained out of sight. Hitomi took a video camera from a table and a very skimpy swimsuit that didn't suit her personality at all. Holding one item in each hand with outstretched arms, she turned to leave. Lei Fang quickly hid behind a corner as Hitomi left her room, again ignoring the door and walked back the way she'd come.

Lei Fang closed the door and followed after her. She observed Hitomi entering another room and stopping as soon as she was over the threshold. A voice from inside to room commanded, "Close and lock the door."

"Yes, Mistress," Hitomi replied, doing as she was told. Lei Fang was stunned. 'Mistress?' Was she into that kind of thing? Something must be wrong. It suddenly hit her what must be up. It hit her even harder that she hadn't realised sooner: the outstretched arms, lowered head, obliviousness to things around her and referring to someone as 'Mistress' were all typical signs of being hypnotized! She thought back to the stage show the previous day. The hypnotist's subsequent shows had all been cancelled and he'd disappeared without a trace. This clearly wasn't him though since the voice was female. He could have an assistant. Or someone could have been inspired by the show.

She crept up to the door and placed her ear against it. She could just about make out the words being uttered inside.

Hitomi locked the door as commanded and stood, arms outstretched with one of the items in each hand. "Now, Hitomi, give me the camera and go get changed in the bathroom." Ayane certainly didn't want to see Hitomi naked as she changed.

"Yes, Mistress." She handed over the camera as commanded and entered the bathroom with her swimsuit. Ayane decided to test the camera.

"Kasumi, go and sit down on your bed."

"Yes, Mistress." She got off of Ayane, allowing her to sit up. As Kasumi sat on her bed, Ayane turned on the camera and began recording.

"Stand up."

"Yes, Mistress." She stood up straight with her arms at her sides.

"Hold your arms out in front of yourself and walk around the room."

"Yes, Mistress." She raised her arms and began her zombie march around the room in no particular direction. Ayane recorded her as she did so.

"Freeze." Kasumi froze exactly as she was. Not even a response. Ayane moved closer and recorded Kasumi's sleepy, frozen face. She took Kasumi's right hand and moved it on top of her head. She then took the left and placed it on her stomach. Finally, she took her left leg and lifted it off the ground. Kasumi now stood frozen on one leg with one hand on her head and the other on her stomach. Ayane moved around her, recording her. She stopped recording and watched the footage. She giggled with glee as she re-watched herself posing Kasumi into the position in which she now stood.

The camera would work. All she needed now was Hitomi. Was she still changing? Maybe it was because she'd only been told to get changed, not to come out afterwards. "Hitomi? Are you done yet?" No response. "Hitomi?" Still nothing. She opened the bathroom door and saw to her amazement, Hitomi stood half changed and facing the far wall, frozen in a sleepwalking pose. Ayane realised that she hadn't said Kasumi's name while issuing commands so Hitomi must have accepted them as her own. She mustn't have heard Hitomi's responses because Kasumi, who had been closer, had responded too. "Unfreeze."

"Yes, Mistress," both replied and stood at attention."

"Good grief," Ayane said to herself. Hitomi, finish changing. Kasumi, you go in and change into your swimsuit too."

"Yes, Mistress," they replied in unison and began to follow their commands while Ayane went to deal with a problem.

From what Lei Fang could gather from listening at the door, Hitomi and someone else had been hypnotized and were being made to strip to be recorded on film. She had to do something. But what? She could go for help. As she prepared to leave, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and fell unconscious. Ayane, having chopped the back of Lei Fang's neck, stood over her, considering her options.

To be continued...


	7. Removing Evidence

Ayane placed the girl on the couch where she'd hypnotized Hitomi, having come to a decision: she couldn't risk anyone finding out what she done so she was going to hypnotize the girl as well. She needed the other two to hold her in place and stop her from resisting though. She turned to the bathroom and called, "Hitomi, Kasumi, are you done yet!?"

While she had trouble hearing them from the other room she could just make out their "Yes, Mistress."

"Come over here."

"Yes Mistress." The door opened and Kasumi walked out, followed by Hitomi. Both were in their swimsuits and walking with their arms outstretched. Once they reach Ayane, they stopped, arms fixed firmly in place.

"I want you two to sit at either side of this girl and hold her in place so I can hypnotize her too."

"Yes, Mistress," the hypnotized pair replied and did as they were told. Hitomi sat on her right and Kasumi on her left.

The girl started to come around and Ayane decided to use her voice as well as the necklace in order to put her under quickly.

As she came to, Lei Fang began to recall to what had just happened: she'd been spying on Hitomi, had decided to get help and suddenly found herself here. As her senses came back to her, she realised where she was: sat on a couch in between Hitomi and another girl from the tournaments. Then she noticed another girl from the tournaments, the one with the purple hair, sat on the table in front of her with a necklace in her hands. The girl held the necklace directly in front of her face and began to swing it.

Lei Fang immediately knew what she was trying to do and turned her head away...only for Hitomi to grab her by the chin and force her to face the watch. She slammed her eyes shut...only for the other girl to pry her eyes open with her fingers. Now, she had no choice but to look at the necklace since its swing covered her entire field of vision. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was actually quite soothing. The way it swung back and forth, almost beckoning her to follow. The purple haired girl was very good at this. Maybe giving in wouldn't be so bad...No! She had to resist! She had to fight the... the, um...the necklace. She couldn't give in like the others...she had to...to fight...this...

Her eyes closed and she was out. Ayane lowered the necklace. "Kasumi, Hitomi, release her."

"Yes, Mistress," they replied, letting her go. Her head dropped as soon as Hitomi's grip slackened. Ayane had no intention of doing anything with this girl other than getting her out of the way; she hadn't done anything to Ayane so she'd just be sent away without any memory of this. As she was about to begin giving her commands, Ayane realised that she didn't know her name. She also didn't want to hear Kasumi and Hitomi answering at the same time.

"Kasumi, Hitomi, I want you two to go into the bathroom and close the door."

"Yes, Mistress." They stood and walked to the bathroom door with their arms outstretched. Kasumi opened the door and both girls went inside with Hitomi closing the door. Ayane would have to do something about that walk later.

"What is your name?"

"Lei Fang," she replied in a monotone.

"Okay, Lei Fang, in a moment, I'm going to snap my fingers and you will awaken. When you do, you will have no memory of anything you've seen here tonight and you will believe that you passed out from exhaustion in the hall. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ayane laid Lei Fang on her side and snapped her fingers. Lei Fang's eyes slowly opened and she looked around a little confused. "Where am I?"

"I found you passed out in the hall so I brought you here." Ayane added a tone of concern to her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I must have passed out from exhaustion or something. I'm fine now, though."

"Are you sure? Do you need any help getting back to your room?"

"No, I'm fine. I guess I just slept it off." She stood up and Ayane did the same. The two walked to the door and Ayane held it open for Lei Fang who held out a hand. "Thank you for your help..."

"Ayane," she replied, taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm glad I could help." Lei Fang left and Ayane locked the door. She sighed and sat down on the couch. "Girls, come back in!"

"Yes, Mistress," they replied and obeyed. As they stood before her, Ayane decided against using the camera and thought it best to try and finish up quickly to prevent this from happening again.

"When I snap my fingers, Kasumi will become a ballerina and Hitomi will become a manikin. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Ayane snapped her fingers and Kasumi immediately began a ballet routine. Ayane assumed Kasumi had never actually seen one but she had the basics down. She looked at Hitomi and saw that she had completely frozen in place. She stood and began to pose her while Kasumi continued in the background. Ayane had fun putting Hitomi into various embarrassing fan service-type poses and sparing the occasional glance at Kasumi the ballerina.

After posing Hitomi with her butt stretched out behind her, she decided to finish up. "Both of you, stand at attention."

Kasumi froze for a second and both she and Hitomi moved their bodies into the correct position with the usual "Yes, Mistress."

"I want you both to go into the bathroom. Then, Hitomi, I want you to change into your normal clothes then come back out and sit back on the couch. And I want Kasumi to take a shower."

With a "Yes, Mistress," the two set off into the bathroom to change. After a minute or two, Hitomi returned with the sound of the shower behind her. She sat back where she had been when she was put under and faced forward. Ayane went to close the bathroom door. As she did, she noticed that Kasumi was in the shower in her swimsuit. She _really_ needed to be more exact with the commands. For now though, she sat down on the other couch.

"Hitomi, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken but with no memory of being hypnotized and you will believe that we have spent this time talking and that you have grown tired of waiting for Kasumi. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Ayane snapped her fingers and life returned to Hitomi's eyes. After a few seconds, she looked to the bathroom door with a slightly agitated look on her face. "Is she still in there?"

"Looks that way," Ayane replied, a little relieved that her commands had stuck. "Maybe we should reschedule."

"Maybe. Yeah, that might be best." She stood up. "I'll see you later, then."

Ayane stood and opened the door for Hitomi. "Okay. Sorry about this."

"It's alright. Bye." She left and Ayane closed the door behind her. All that was left was to deal with Kasumi.

She stood outside the bathroom door and commanded, "Kasumi, turn off the shower and remove your swimsuit."

"Yes, Mistress," she replied, turning off the water.

After she was sure Kasumi was done, she continued. "Kasumi, when I clap my hands, you will awaken and forget being hypnotized tonight. You will also believe that you went straight for the shower when you returned and have just now finished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Ayane would miss hearing Kasumi say that and the power she felt as a result. But she also knew she could just put her under easily enough at any time if the mood struck her. She clapped her hands and returned to her bed, satisfied with the fun she'd had and the knowledge that she could do it again any time.


	8. A Little Trick

Kasumi Alpha giggled as she watched her dear 'sisters' walk like sleepwalkers down the corridor with their sleepy looking faces and arms outstretched. She watched as they approached their 'master's' room. Before they arrived, however, a brunette girl showed up and took control of them herself. As the girl led them away to safety, Alpha was inspired by the way they'd been controlled. This was her chance to get them out of the picture. She slinked away to prepare.

The next day, Alpha decided to put her plan into motion. As she approached the room, she saw the brunette sleepwalking down the corridor towards the room with a Chinese girl following behind her. Alpha decided against carrying her plan out today and spent the remainder of the day planning things out. She finally got her chance on the third day when she saw Ayane enter the room alone.

Ayane returned to her room after having lunch (which had consisted of sushi and a couple Marrons Glacés afterwards). Kasumi wasn't back yet so Ayane decided to take a nap. She had just finished changing and was about to get into bed when Kasumi entered. Strangely, she was wearing an outfit similar to her favourite ninja garb, only in darker colours: a dark blue, side-tie "shinobi dress" with short puffy sleeves, maroon trim, her name (in Japanese) stitched in yellow on the back, and a light-coloured bird pattern on the shirt, complete with white stockings, knee-high boots and arm-guards. Although, instead of her usual white panties (which she had an unfortunate tendency to flash when fighting) were replaced by a red and white checkered halter soft top bikini with red lining.

"Kasumi, what are you doing?" Ayane demanded. "Even a _runaway_ like you should know that our clan has to be discreet and that outfit is definitely _not_ discreet." She intentionally emphasized the word 'runaway'.

"I'm sorry, Ayane. I just-ah!" She was suddenly clutching her left eye in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ayane jumped out of bed and rushed to her sister's side.

"I think there's something in my eye."

"Let me take a look." Kasumi slowly lowered her hand away from her closed eye. "Okay, open your eye so I can-" Kasumi's eye shot open and she grabbed Ayane's head with both hands. "Kasumi! What are you-?"

"Just look into my eyes, Ayane." Kasumi's eyes...as she stared into them, Ayane found that she couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried and she could feel both her physical and mental strength ebbing away. This had happened before. Master Genra used to train her mental defences the same way. How had Kasumi mastered this ability?

She then remembered being told that, during her time as Master Genra's brainwashed puppet, she had fought alongside a clone of Kasumi. "Y-you're not...not Kasumi..."

"You're right, I'm _not_ Kasumi. You can call me 'Mistress', Sister Dearest."

"M-mistress...?"

"Yes, from now on, I am your Mistress and you are my slave. You will obey any command I give you without question or hesitation. You want nothing more than to make me happy. To submit to my will. To obey."

"N-no!" Her voice was getting weaker.

"You can't resist, Ayane. You _will_ submit. You _will_ obey me."

"No...I won't...won't...resist. I will...obey...Mistress."

"Good." Alpha was satisfied with Ayane's response. "Now, I think it's time for our dear sister, Kasumi, to join us. Don't you agree, slave?"

"Yes, Mistress."

The only problem was that there was no way Ayane could trick Kasumi into coming here in her current state. It was a simple fix though. "Ayane, when I leave the room, you will awaken from your trance with no memory of me, but you will have the uncontrollable urge to bring Kasumi here because you need her help with something terrifying in the bathroom. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Alpha walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Ayane took a moment to come to her senses. She wasn't sure why but she needed Kasumi's help with something. She ran out the door to find her.

Kasumi was relaxing at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She was wearing her new bikini: a mint-green two-piece that she'd bought with some new underwear after deciding that she needed something other than the one Hitomi had loaned her. She was considering going to see a show of some sort when Ayane came running up in her sleepwear. Something serious must have happened for Ayane to be running around like this.

"Kasumi, it's horrible! You have to come quickly!"

"What's wrong, Ayane?"

"There's no time! You have to come quickly!" She grabbed Kasumi by the arm and started pulling her along.

"A-Ayane! What's gotten into you!? Stop!" she pleaded to no avail. Ayane simply dragged her back to their room. Once they arrived and Kasumi caught her breath, she asked, "Ayane, what's wrong with you?"

"In the bathroom," Ayane panted fearfully, pointing toward the bathroom door. What could have possibly scared Ayane like this? Kasumi slowly approached the door and gripped the doorknob. She turned back to Ayane, who looked more scared than Kasumi had ever seen her. She turned back to the door and opened it. There was nothing there.

She turned back to Ayane. "I don't see anything. Are you okay, Ayane?" Something dropped down behind Kasumi and grabbed her. After getting a better look, Ayane saw that it was another Kasumi. It must be the clone Ayane had fought alongside while she was brainwashed by Master Genra. Then she noticed the clone's eyes. Those beautiful eyes that made Ayane want to just surrender her will to them. She felt that she would be happy if she just obeyed their owner. She allowed herself to fall into a deep trance. "Ayane!" Kasumi screamed. "What did you do to her!?"

"Oh, that? It's just a little trick Master Genra taught me. In fact, I snuck onto this ship a few days ago and waited for just the right moment to use it. Here, let me show you." She roughly turned Kasumi around and stared directly into her eyes. The first thing Kasumi noticed was how beautiful her clone's eyes were. If nothing else, the clone's eyes were more beautiful than the original's. Kasumi became lost in their beauty. Everything other than the eyes went blurry. Good. That allowed her to focus on them more. Kasumi began to feel that, if she surrendered to her clone's will, she just might become more like her. And have eyes as beautiful as hers. Like her sister, Kasumi fell into a trance and surrendered her will to Alpha.

When she saw Kasumi's head drop, Alpha knew she had her. Now that her 'sisters' with both within her power, she could remove them from the equation and have Hayate all to herself. But first...

To be continued...


	9. Mistress' Shower

Alpha decided to have some fun with her entranced 'sisters' while she had the chance. First things first, she'd been wearing the same clothes for the last few days. "Remove my clothes, slaves."

"Yes, Mistress," they replied in unison. They began removing their mistress' clothes robotically, almost like a machine stripping a car. Once they were done, the now naked Alpha stepped into the shower and let her hair down before issuing her next commands.

"Now, both of you, come here and wash your mistress' body. But, while doing so, you will be completely aware but unable to resist my commands and you cannot speak except to say 'Yes, Mistress'."

"Yes, Mistress." After saying this, their faces returned to life. The look of embarrassment on Kasumi's face at the sight of her naked clone (with _her_ naked body) was absolutely priceless. Ayane, meanwhile, was more shocked at the sight.

"Shower time, girls," Alpha said in a playful tone while turning on the shower and holding a sponge. Their expressions changed to bewilderment at the idea of doing what she said, then to looks of horror as their bodies did. While she couldn't _hear_ their reactions (she'd prevented that so no none would hear) she _could_ see them and it was delicious. She handed the sponge to Ayane, who soaped it up and began to scrub her mistress' back. Kasumi took the shampoo and began to clean her mistress' hair.

Kasumi put her fingers to good use massaging the shampoo into Alpha's scalp and it felt great. Even Ayane was surprisingly relaxing with her sponging. She moved down Alpha's legs and reached her feet. She lifted Alpha's left foot and began to sponge it. Alpha giggled at the ticklish sensation she felt. Then it intensified. Alpha burst out laughing and saw that Ayane was intentionally using the sponge to tickle her foot. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTOHOHOHOHOHOHOPHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, Mistress," Ayane replied with a blank expression, which turned into a horrified expression as soon as she'd said it. It seemed that she _had_ been obeying but she had found a workaround: she _had_ been cleaning Alpha, but she had control over how she did it. Alpha would just have to do something about that.

Angrily, she quickly came up with a new command to stop that from happening again: "From now on, you will obey my commands exactly as I give them. You will _not_ be able to use them to bring me discomfort. Do you understand...'_slaves_'?"

"Yes, Mistress," the pair replied. Again, their expressions were priceless. They finished up with no more incidents and Alpha had them towel her off. She then sat on Kasumi's bed in a pink bikini with white hand prints on the breasts (that she had taken from Kasumi's drawers) with her slaves stood at attention beside her and issued another command.

"Kasumi, search through your new clothes and find something for your mistress to wear."

"Yes, Mistress." Kasumi began to walk to her drawers when Alpha issued another command.

"When you walk, you will do so like a sleepwalker with your arms outstretched."

"Yes, Mistress." Kasumi's face went bright red as her arms stretched out before her. She reached the drawers and pulled out a lacy white dress, a black pull-over see-through top, white socks and black and white trainers. She returned with the clothes on the right arm and trainers in her left hand, both arms outstretched as instructed.

A smile crept onto Alpha's face as she had a great idea. "Both of you, dress me."

"Yes, Mistress," they both replied. Kasumi handed the shoes and socks to Ayane, who immediately dropped to her knees. She took her mistress' left foot in her hands to put the first sock on.

"Before you put the socks on, you have to massage my feet."

"Yes, Mistress," was Ayane's monotone response. Once life came back to Ayane's face, her expression became one of embarrassment at doing something as lowly as giving a foot massage. Unable to disobey, she took the foot in her hands and began to massage it. There was no way she could tickle or hurt her 'mistress' thanks to that earlier command. She could only watch as her hands moved automatically, using her knowledge of the human body and her skilled fingers to give a massage to her enemy. She remembered waking up after massaging Kasumi and Hitomi's feet but the feelings of embarrassment and horror she'd felt then were nothing compared to what she felt now; she was _living it_ this time.

Kasumi, meanwhile, was putting the dress over her clone's head. She saw Ayane's face and felt horrible. It was _her_ clone doing this to them. _Her_ clone that was causing Ayane emotional harm. She could feel herself tearing up as she pulled the dress down over her clone's head. She then helped her clone into the black top she'd bought just yesterday. Once Kasumi had finished putting the clothes on, the clone (whose feet were being massaged by Ayane) give another command to Ayane.

"Ayane, you may put the socks on now."

"Thank you, Mistress." It seemed Ayane had the will to reply differently but not enough to leave the 'Mistress' off at the end. She put the socks and shoes on then tied the shoelaces. Once this was done, Alpha stood and decided to end this.

"Both of you, kneel on the floor."

"Yes, Mistress," they replied and did so.

"Bow before your mistress."

"Yes, Mistress." They bowed deeply on the floor, arms out along the floor in front of them like a cat stretching after a long nap. An apt comparison.

"Now, I want you both to kill-" There was a knock at the door. Alpha stopped dead. She had to hide her slaves. "Quickly, hide in the bathroom," she whispered frantically.

"Yes, Mistress." Both stood robotically and walked, arms outstretched, into the bathroom. Both knew they had a chance to get out of this. Alpha closed the bathroom door and opened the main door. It was the brunette girl who had saved the others the other night.

"Hi, Kasumi," she said as soon as she saw her. Then she noticed the clothes Alpha was wearing. "I like your new clothes. When did you get them?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yesterday."

"Is Ayane around?"

"No! Uh...no, no. She uh...went out a while ago." She had completely lost her nerve. She knew she was better than this but she was just so caught off guard by this. She should have anticipated this and gotten it over with instead of toying with them.

"That's too bad. But you're free, right?"

"Uh..."

She grabbed Alpha around the arm and gleefully said, "But _you're_ free, right? Let's go for a swim!" She dragged the protesting Alpha away. The complete shattering of her concentration allowed Kasumi and Ayane to break free of her will. After taking a minute to recover physically and emotionally from the ordeal, they both ran after them to prevent Alpha from using her power on Hitomi too. When they eventually caught up, they found that Alpha had fled while Hitomi had changed into her swimsuit. They had escaped for now but had found that their mental defences were severely lacking. They knew they'd have to train their wills against this kind of attack because something told them it would happen again.


	10. Sleepwalking Hypno

Kasumi had been feeling guilty about the incident with her clone all day. She believed that, since it was _her_ clone that had done it, it was _her own_ fault. And to make matters worse, she was also worried that the clone would return and try to brainwash them again. Despite Ayane and Hitomi's assurances that she wasn't to blame, Kasumi couldn't help but feel responsible. Things took a turn for the worse that night: Ayane was lying in her bed, trying to get to sleep, when she noticed that Kasumi was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Then Kasumi sat up, her eyes still closed. She slowly turned and put her feet on the floor. She picked up a necklace from the bedside table and stood, arms outstretched before her and began to walk toward the door. Was she sleepwalking? Ayane leapt out of her own bed and threw herself between her sister and the door. "What are you doing, Kasumi?" She gave no reply, simply walking around Ayane. "Hey!" Ayane grabbed Kasumi's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere!"

She stopped, turning to face Ayane and held the necklace in front of her face. Ayane was immediately drawn to its swing and couldn't look away. She couldn't believe that it was happening again so soon and that it was a sleepwalking Kasumi that was doing it. She had to...resist...had...to...obey. Her eyes drooped and her jaw slackened as she fell under her sleepwalking sister's control.

"Come," Kasumi commanded sleepily and continued her unconscious march through the door.

Ayane lifelessly replied, "Yes," and, raising her own arms, obeyed the command she had been given.

Hitomi was returning to her room after a late night snack when she noticed Kasumi and Ayane walking down the hall in their underwear with their arms outstretched. She ran after them fearing that they had been hypnotized again. She hoped they were just sleepwalking. She grabbed Kasumi's shoulder and asked, "What's wrong with you two? I thought the hypnotist was gone." She turned Kasumi around and saw the necklace in her hand. She could vaguely remember the hypnotist using a necklace just like it to put her under before and now Kasumi was using it. As her eyes snapped to it, she knew she had to think quickly before she was unable to think at all. "Ayane, when I snap...snap my fingers you...will...wake...up..." Just as her thumb and middle finger touched so she could snap them, her mind gave in and her arm dropped.

"Come," Kasumi ordered in her sleepy tone.

"Yes," Hitomi replied, entranced. She too raised her arms and followed her sleepwalking mistress.

Lei Fang had spent most of the day sleeping while working on her tan so she wasn't the least bit tired. She decided to go out on deck to see what the ship looked like at night. She was completely unprepared for what she saw as she left her room: Hitomi and two other girls walking down the hall towards her with their arms out like zombies. Considering that two were in their underwear and all three had their eyes closed, Lei Fang concluded that they were sleepwalking. But three people in the same place at the same time? That seemed unlikely. Regardless, she decided to help them out.

As they approached, however, she noticed that the copper-haired girl in the lead had a necklace in her hand. She felt like she had seen it before but couldn't quite place her finger on it. As she tried to remember, she found it was getting harder to think. She recalled seeing a poster for a hypnotist a few days earlier. As she realised that the necklace was hypnotizing her, she also concluded that these other girls were hypnotized too. She weakly held out a hand and said, "w-wake...up..." and snapped her fingers as she fell into a trance.

Hitomi and Ayane awoke suddenly, unsure of where they were or how they got there or why their arms were raised. As soon as they saw Lei Fang with a sleepy, vacant look on her face and Kasumi stood in front of her with her own arms raised, they both realised that they had been hypnotized but had somehow broken free. Ayane tackled Kasumi to the floor from behind and knocked the necklace aside.

Hitomi went over to Lei Fang and walked the entranced girl back into her room. Ayane grabbed the necklace and carried the struggling Kasumi into the room and Hitomi closed the door behind them. To begin with Hitomi decided to wake up Lei Fang. She had a feeling she had saved them before falling victim to the necklace herself. "Lei Fang, can you hear me?"

"Yes." Hitomi remembered how Kasumi and Ayane had replied the same way when she temporarily controlled them.

"When I snap my fingers, you will awaken." She needed to know what had happened between Lei Fang and Kasumi so she added another suggestion: "And you will remember everything that happened while you were hypnotized. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Hitomi snapped her fingers and Lei Fang's face returned to life. She looked around the room, confused. When she saw Hitomi, she asked, "What happened?"

"It's a long story but Kasumi here," Ayane pointed at the struggling girl she had pinned down, "is sleepwalking and hypnotized me."

"Then, I saw them both and I got hypnotized too," Hitomi added, a little embarrassed.

"I remember now," Lei Fang said with her hand on her head. "I could feel myself slipping so I snapped my fingers and told you to wake up. And then...I was here."

"Then I guess we should thank you for saving us," Hitomi said. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks," Ayane mumbled, obviously embarrassed at the whole thing.

"S-sure. No problem." Lei Fang was a little taken aback by this. "But I didn't really do anything. _I_ should thank _you_ for saving _me_. But," she looked down at Kasumi, "what do we do about her?"

"Well, it's not really her fault," Hitomi replied. "She _is_ sleepwalking after all. Do you have any idea why, Ayane?"

"Well, do you remember what we told you about what happened with that clone of Kasumi's before? She's been feeling guilty about that all day. She thinks it's _her_ fault because it's _her_ clone."

"What are you two talking about?" Lei Fang interjected. "What clone?"

"Kasumi has a clone that used some sort of spell to control them both earlier today," Hitomi explained. "This kind of thing's been happening since that hypnosis show the other day."

"Oh, I see. I remember reading once that people sleepwalk when they're worried about something. Do you think she's worried this will happen again?"

"Maybe," said Ayane. "Either way, we have to wake her up."

"But, it won't be easy since she's sleepwalking," Lei Fang said.

"And we can't just tell her to wake up as if she was hypnotized," Hitomi added. "Ah! I have an idea." She crouched down near Kasumi's bare feet and began to tickle them. Kasumi giggled a little at this. Since it seemed to be getting through to her, Hitomi tickled more ferociously and Kasumi eyes burst open as she exploded with laughter. Ayane quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to cover up the sounds so as not to wake anyone up.

Hitomi stopped tickling and Kasumi, trying to catch her breath asked, "W...what am I...doing here?"

"You've been sleepwalking," Hitomi replied.

"Sleepwalking?" Kasumi asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, and you started to hypnotize us into following you," Ayane explained, getting off her. "What the hell were you dreaming about?"

Kasumi starting to tear up as she explained, "I-I was dreaming about trying to warn people about the clone b...but no one believed me. So I was hyp...notizing people to make them believe me."

Hitomi crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright; we don't blame you for it. We think it's because you blame yourself for what happened with your clone,"

"But it _is_ my fault!" Kasumi cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Unable to watch this, Lei Fang picked up the necklace that Ayane had left on the floor and began to swing it in front of Kasumi. She patted Kasumi on the shoulder and as soon as she looked up, the necklace had her. Kasumi's eyes closed shortly and her head dropped.

Lei Fang looked around and noticed that the other two were hypnotized too. She sighed and decided to awaken them. But first...as commanded by Hitomi, she'd remembered everything that had happened while she was hypnotized. _Both_ times. She'd spent the whole day sleeping and now she was going to make up for it. She was going to take a page from Ayane's book and have some fun.

To be continued...


	11. Lei Fang's Fun Time

Lei Fang decided to make sure they all really _were_ hypnotized. She'd need to start small to make sure they wouldn't be too mad if they were faking it. Then she could start the more exciting commands. She cleared her throat and issued her first command as their master: "Kasumi, wiggle your toes."

"Yes," the copper-haired teen replied in a monotone and went from kneeling to sitting with her legs out front so Lei Fang could see her bare feet clearly. Kasumi began to wiggle her toes as commanded but Lei Fang couldn't be sure she wasn't just playing along. From what she'd observed, Ayane was a very prideful person and would never do something embarrassing. She needed something that she wouldn't do if not hypnotized. "Ayane, suck on Kasumi's toes."

To her surprise, Ayane replied, "Yes." She took Kasumi's bare foot in her hands and shoved the big toe in her mouth. Lei Fang was flabbergasted as she watched this. She was sure she'd heard that the two were sisters while competing in one of the tournaments. Given this fact and what she'd seen of Ayane's personality, this was conclusive proof that the girls were indeed hypnotized and under Lei Fang's complete control. She felt excited as she watched Ayane suck on Kasumi's toes, which were still being wiggled by their owner.

"Alright, girls. From now on, I am your master. When I give you a command, you will reply 'Yes, Master.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," replied the three girls, even Ayane with her mouth full with Kasumi's toes. Lei Fang giggled at their response (Ayane's in particular). This feeling of complete power was exhilarating. She sat on her bed so the real fun could begin.

"Hitomi, won't you be a dear and rub your master's shoulders?"

"Yes, Master," she replied as she walked over to the bed.

Just as Hitomi put one knee on the bed, Lei Fang said in a playful manner, "Ah ah ah. Boots off first. I don't want my bed to get dirty."

"Yes, Master." Hitomi sat on the bed and removed her boots, revealing her white socks.

As she began to move to her master's back, she was given another command: "Socks too."

"Yes, Master." She sat back down and removed her socks too. The barefoot slave was now finally granted the privilege of moving over to her master's back and massaging her shoulders. Lei Fang let out a quiet moan as Hitomi's cold fingers made contact with her bare skin. As Hitomi rubbed her shoulders, Lei Fang could feel all her stress leaving her body and she began to relax. She looked over at Ayane, still sucking her sister's toes, and then at Hitomi's discarded boots and socks.

"Ayane, stop sucking your sister's toes and pick up Hitomi's boot." She was going to make her do something _really_ embarrassing.

She put Kasumi's foot, toes still wiggling, back on the floor and replied, "Yes, Master." She walked over to Hitomi's discarded footwear and knelt down.

As Ayane picked up the boot, Lei Fang issued her next command and she couldn't wait to see the results. "Ayane, sniff Hitomi's boot."

"Yes, Master," Ayane held the boot up to her nose and took a deep whiff of it. While Lei Fang didn't have a fetish for this kind of thing, she _did_ enjoy watching Ayane make a fool of herself. Thanks to Hitomi, she remembered being hypnotized by Ayane to cover up her tracks and now she wanted revenge.

She kicked her own shoes off and said, "Kasumi, stop wiggling your toes and rub my feet."

"Yes, Master," she did as she was told and Lei Fang was in heaven; having her shoulders and feet massaged while she watched Ayane do something so embarrassing as payback for being hypnotized by her. Once she was satisfied, she felt it best to put them all back as they were. She also had to make sure they didn't notice anything.

"Kasumi, go into the bathroom and wash your feet." She couldn't let her realise her feet were soaked with her sister's saliva. "Then dry them and return here."

"Yes, Master." Once she heard the shower turn on, Lei Fang turned to Ayane. She decided to have just a little more fun with her.

"Hitomi, stop massaging my back and sit on the edge of the bed."

"Yes, Master." She did so.

"Ayane, I want you to put the boot down and sniff Hitomi's actual foot. And when you do, you will develop a strong foot fetish. You will love women's feet, especially Hitomi's. If you see a woman's feet, you will have the uncontrollable urge to fondle them, kiss them, taste them. You will do whatever it takes to fulfil this desire. Do you understand?" She knew this would cause untold trouble for Ayane given that people in many Asian countries, including Ayane's native Japan, tend to go barefoot inside their homes. And the fact that it was exclusive to women would really help with that.

"Yes, Master," she replied, dropping the boot and grabbing Hitomi's left foot. As she took a whiff, she began to move her hands all over it, her sniffs became deeper, she kissed them for a few seconds and began to lick them.

"Do you like them? Do you like women's feet?"

"Yes, Master. I love women's feet."

"Oh? How much?"

"I can't control myself around them. I cannot resist the compulsion to fondle and taste them."

"Very good. Now stop."

"Yes, Master." She put the foot down and, despite being in a deep trance, looked almost disappointed at having to stop. Excellent. She heard the shower turn off and turned to see Kasumi leaving the bathroom. She was sure Hitomi wouldn't notice the slight amount of saliva from Ayane on her feet and would likely assume it was sweat.

"Ayane, put Hitomi's socks and boots back on."

"Yes, Master," she replied sounding almost excited at the prospect. She slowly slid Hitomi's socks up her feet, getting as much of a feel of them as she could and the put on the boots, again looking slightly disappointed.

"Now, all three of you, return to the positions you were in before you were hypnotized.

"Yes, Master," the three replied in unison and they returned to their positions: Kasumi kneeling on the floor, Ayane kneeling next to her and Hitomi stood by the bed.

"From now on, none of you will refer to me as 'master'. You will instead reply with a simple 'yes'. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they replied. She did so so that when she awoke Ayane and Hitomi, they wouldn't become suspicious at hearing Kasumi call her 'master'.

"When I snap my fingers, Ayane and Hitomi will awaken but you will not remember being hypnotized and Ayane's foot fetish will remain dormant until the morning. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the pair in question replied. She had to make sure Ayane wouldn't begin fondling Kasumi's feet immediately after awakening, arousing suspicion. She held up the necklace again and snapped her finger with her other hand. Ayane and Hitomi awoke as commanded and seemed oblivious to being hypnotized. She lowered the necklace so as not to put them under again. To them, she had just hypnotized Kasumi and they had resisted going under with her. "What are you doing?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm going to make her better." She really _had_ intended to help Kasumi before deciding to have her fun. "Kasumi, in a moment I'm going to snap my fingers and when I do, you will awaken but you will no longer feel responsible for what happened with your clone, nor will you worry about being hypnotized. You will remain on guard but it will not worry you so much. Do you understand?

"Yes." Lei Fang looked at the others and received nods of approval. She faced Kasumi head on and snapped her fingers right in front of her face. She awoke and looked around confusedly. "What just happened?"

"Lei Fang just healed your anxieties," Hitomi explained.

"Oh. Th-thank you," she said quietly.

"No problem," she smiled. "I just did what anybody would have done."

"Anyway, we should get back to bed," Ayane announced as she stood.

"Yeah, you're right," Hitomi replied. She helped Kasumi to her feet and the three left after saying their goodbyes. Lei Fang stood facing the door for a few seconds, pleased with her work but completely unaware that one of her commands would come back to bite her. Literally.

To be continued...


	12. Sexy Feet

Ayane woke up the morning after Kasumi's sleepwalking incident and hoped that today would be a normal day for once, completely unaware of Lei Fang's plans for her. She swung her legs out of bed and stared at them. They looked nicer than usual. She felt the urge to touch them. She wasn't sure why but she had no reason not to. She crossed her right leg on her left thigh and began to rub her foot. She kept at this for a few minutes until Kasumi woke up.

Ayane noticed Kasumi beginning to stir and watched her. She a strange sense of anticipation overcame her as she watched her sister sit up. The still sleepy Kasumi saw her and sleepily said, "Good morning, Ayane," as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning," Ayane replied. "Did you sleep well?" She was naturally concerned about the whole sleepwalking thing.

"Yes, I did. I think whatever Miss Lei Fang did helped me a lot." She started to get out of bed.

"That's good to..." Ayane trailed off as she saw Kasumi's feet. Somehow, she had never noticed how beautiful they were. In fact, they were _very sexy_. The shape and size of each toe was perfect. While she would prefer the toenails to be painted, she still thought nothing in the world compared to them. More than anything in the world, she wanted those feet to do with as she pleased. It didn't matter that they were her sister's, she _had_ to have them.

"Ayane, are you alright?" Kasumi's concerned words snapped her back to reality.

"Huh, what? O-oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just, uh...admiring your feet."

"What? My feet?"

"W-well, they're very well kept for a runaway," she desperately covered.

"Oh...okay, then." She went into the bathroom to wash her face and Ayane sighed in relief. Based on how Kasumi had reacted, Ayane had no chance at getting her to let her touch her beautiful feet. There had to be a way to make her...she could easily hypnotize her. While that may weaken Kasumi's mental defences, Ayane didn't care; all she cared about was having those feet to do with as she pleased. She took out the necklace and waited for Kasumi to come back out.

After what seemed like an eternity Kasumi returned, her fringe still a little wet, and went to put her clothes back on. "Wait!" Ayane blurted out. She couldn't let Kasumi put anything on over her feet. She just _couldn't_ allow it.

The startled Kasumi replied, "W-what?"

"Uh..." Ayane needed an excuse and fast. "I uh...I need to show you something."

"Can't it wait until I'm done changing?"

"No! No, I need to show you now."

"Alright, but please make it quick." _Don't worry; I will_, Ayane thought to herself as she held the necklace in front of Kasumi's eyes. Out of herself, Kasumi and Hitomi, Kasumi was the one who had been hypnotized the most and it showed. Her eyes almost immediately glazed over and she developed a sleepy expression on her face. Now she had her and, more importantly, her feet.

"Kasumi, sit on your bed," she commanded. "Oh, and refer to me as 'Mistress' from now on."

"Yes, Mistress." Kasumi obeyed and Ayane sat down next to her. She took up Kasumi's feet and began to massage them. The pleasure it brought Ayane was great but she felt bad for taking advantage. The least she could do was allow Kasumi to experience some of this pleasure too. She put the foot down as she had an idea.

"Kasumi, when I snap my fingers you will awaken and forget that you've been hypnotized. In future, whenever I say the phrase 'Sexy feet,' you will find that you wish for nothing more than for me to fondle, caress and worship your feet. You will feel great pleasure when I do so. And when I say the phrase 'Time's up,' you will return to your normal self and forget everything after I said 'Sexy feet'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Ayane snapped her fingers and Kasumi awoke. She looked Ayane directly in the eyes and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing. You were just talking about your _sexy feet_."

Kasumi began to blush and she avoided eye contact. She was clearly embarrassed about what she was about to ask. "Ayane...I know this may be an odd request but...could you...I mean if you don't mind...could you maybe...massage my feet?"

"Of course!" Ayane could no longer contain her excitement or lust and she grabbed Kasumi's feet and massaged them again. This time, Kasumi moaned with pleasure and this made it all the more satisfying. Ayane rubbed the arches and soles of Kasumi's feet and this made her want more.

She began to lick Kasumi's left foot and Kasumi giggled."Ayane, that tickles."

Ayane stopped and dejectedly replied, "Oh sorry."

"I didn't tell you to stop," she said smiling at her sister. Ayane smiled back and resumed licking Kasumi's foot like an ice cream cone. It was delicious. But still she wanted more. She shoved the foot in her mouth and sucked her toes. Kasumi let out a loud moan at this and Ayane's pleasure intensified. She was in heaven. There was no way it could get any better.

There was a knock on the door. Ayane froze, mid-suck and stared at Kasumi, who was staring back at her with a horrified look on her face. Ayane took Kasumi's foot out of her mouth and called out, "J-just a second!" She stood and ran to the door. Whoever it was, she had to get rid of her quickly. It was Hitomi. Of course; who else would it be? "Yes?" Her tone showed her annoyance a little more than she would have liked.

"I was just wondering if you two were free today," she replied unfazed.

"Actually, we're both very...busy," she trailed off as she noticed that Hitomi was wearing flip-flops instead of her usual boots. Ayane had never noticed how beautiful Hitomi's feet were either. She had to have them too. She immediately began to swing the necklace before Hitomi's eyes and she went down without much resistance. "Come in."

"Yes," the hypnotized slave replied in the usual hypnotized monotone. Ayane closed the door again and guided Hitomi to the bed and sat her down.

"What are you doing, Ayane?" Kasumi asked. "Why did you hypnotize her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied with a mischievous grin on her face. "More foot fun. Hitomi, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken but forget being hypnotized. And when I say the phrase 'Sexy feet,' you will have an overwhelming urge to have your feet touched and worshiped. You will feel great pleasure from it. The phrase 'Time's up,' will return you to your normal self and forget everything after I said 'Sexy feet'. Do you understand?" During this, Kasumi had returned to normal at the utterance of 'Time's up' but had gone back to her foot fetish self with 'Sexy feet'. Ayane hadn't noticed this at all.

"Yes."

Kasumi sat closer to Hitomi and added, "And you will also desire to do the same to _my_ feet. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ayane was surprised at Kasumi's actions but it _would_ work out better; no one would be left out. Ayane snapped her fingers and Hitomi awoke. She looked at the pair and asked, "How did I get here?"

Kasumi replied, "You were just talking about my _sexy feet_."

Hitomi's expression changed to an embarrassed one exactly like Kasumi's. "Hey, I know this is an odd request but...could one of you maybe...rub my feet or let me rub yours." The sisters smiled at each other and nodded to Hitomi. "Thanks, you guys are the best." She immediately kicked off her flip-flops and they all repositioned themselves. Kasumi lay on her front with her head on her arms over the pillow, Hitomi held one foot while dangling her own legs off the edge of the bed and Ayane knelt on the floor holding one of each girl's feet.

Ayane immediately began to lick both and compare the two just as she had compared their massages. She had never tasted anything so delicious in her life. Both were simply divine but Kasumi's were slightly better. Likely because Hitomi's usual boots would cause her feet to sweat a lot. She would have to do something about that later. For now though she was just enjoying the two, making them moan in pleasure, which made _her_ do the same. Ayane could sense someone listening in but it didn't matter to her...until she had another great idea.

Lei Fang was outside the door, listening in. She hadn't meant to get Kasumi or Hitomi involved but it was a small price to pay to embarrass Ayane. She suddenly recalled something like this happening before, leading to her getting hypnotized the first time. She turned to leave and was shocked to see Ayane stood there, swinging the necklace. Lei Fang fought as hard as she could but was just no match. She eventually fell into a trance and Ayane took her inside.

Ayane was preparing to command her to leave and forget again but then she saw Lei Fang's footwear. She was wearing her usual high-heeled sandals and Ayane found them to be gorgeous. She implanted the same commands into her as she had the others and awoke her. "W-what happened?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about your _sexy feet_."

Lei Fang's expression perfectly matched those the other two had had. "Um...is there any chance that...?"

"Yes, of course!" Ayane couldn't take it anymore. These feet were the best of all three and they had to be hers. Just hers. She ripped the shoes off and immediately buried her nose in between Lei Fang's toes. Hitomi knelt on the floor next to the bed and continued with Kasumi's feet while Lei Fang worshipped hers and Ayane worshipped Lei Fang's. Ayane was a little too excited and bit Lei Fang's big toe.

"Ow!" she shouted. She snapped out of it and wondered just what the hell she was doing with her face so close to Hitomi's moist feet.

Then she heard Ayane say, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" It was then that she noticed the pain in her big toe. She looked to see faint bite marks on it. This made her realise that Ayane's new love for feet must have been so intense that she'd hypnotized three girls so she could do what she wanted with them. She had to make herself remember. She had- "Sexy feet" -to get more of that sweet scent from Hitomi's feet. This chain of foot worship continued for most of the day.

Ayane, finally satisfied, called for their attention and hypnotized them all again. She did this instead of using her post hypnotic suggestions because she had a little more tweaking to do. "Lei Fang, Hitomi, put your footwear back on."

"Yes," they replied in unison. They obeyed and Ayane continued.

"From now on, all three of you will take extra care of your feet. You will make sure they are well kept and that your toe nails are beautifully painted. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they replied with a "Mistress" on the end from Kasumi.

"Good. You will all disregard the triggers I implanted in you and simply remain in foot fetish mode permanently. Do you understand?"

Again, they replied, "Yes," with a "Mistress" on the end from Kasumi. Ayane snapped her fingers and they all awoke. Lei Fang remembered being horrified about the foot fetishism after being bitten by Ayane. She wondered why. She _loved_ feet. More than anything else in the world. The only reason she could think of was that she could have been hypnotized by Ayane into liking feet. She _had_ clearly hypnotized the others like that. She had to be sure.

She still had the necklace she'd taken the previous night in her pocket. She took it out and hypnotized all three again. "Ayane, I want you to tell me the truth. Did you hypnotize me to make me love feet or have I always been like that?"

"I hypnotized you," the purple-haired girl replied in her monotone voice. Lei Fang didn't know how to feel about this. She loved feet now but those weren't her true feelings. She didn't want to be controlled by others. She wanted things back to the way they were.

"Ayane, I want you to hypnotize me again and remove any suggestions you implanted in me."

"Yes," Ayane held her own necklace in front of Lei Fang's face and hypnotized her. "Lei Fang, can you hear me?"

"Yes," she replied in the same monotone as the others.

"When I snap my fingers, you will awaken but you will disregard any suggestions I have given you. Those relating to your foot fetish and your need to look after your feet so well. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ayane snapped her fingers and Lei Fang returned to her senses. She crouched and stared at Ayane's feet. Nothing. She was back to normal. But she had to make sure the same thing didn't happen again. "When I clap my hands you will all awaken with no memory of this encounter and you will disregard any suggestions Ayane or I gave you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the trio replied. Lei Fang dragged Hitomi outside and stood her by the door before closing it. She clapped her hands and saw Hitomi awaken, looking confused.

"Hello, Hitomi. You visiting the girls?" she asked to distract her from any confusion she may have had.

"What?" she replied, flustered. "Oh, yes. I am."

"Have fun then," Lei Fang smiled as she walked away. She heard Hitomi knocking and the door opening. It looked like things would be okay now. She figured the fault had been that she had not specified that Ayane would lust for _bare_ feet and had made the foolish mistake of showing up in footwear that clearly showed her own feet off. For now, she just wanted to get the taste of Hitomi's feet out of her mouth. She headed to the restaurant to get something to eat.


	13. Alpha's Revenge

Alpha had observed events since her last plan failed. She observed Kasumi sleepwalking and the Chinese girl and Ayane hypnotizing each other and the others. She witnessed the Chinese girl's attempt at embarrassing Ayane turn against her and all of the foot love that occurred because of it. Alpha began to wonder what it felt like to have someone worship her feet. Yes, Ayane _had_ hypnotized the others into enjoying it but maybe there was something to the whole thing.

She wanted to try it out. But she had to plan things out better than last time; she'd hypnotized her 'sisters' with the intention of killing them but had spent too much time having fun and the brunette had shown up, ruining everything. She decided to go in during the night this time to lower the chance of someone showing up. If they did, she'd just have her slaves hypnotize them into serving her too.

She waited until one in the morning and silently entered the room. Both girls were asleep. Excellent. She crept over to Kasumi first. She placed a hand over her mouth and shook her lightly. As soon as Kasumi's eyes opened, they met Alpha's and she started to fall into her power. Kasumi tried to get free but Alpha's power was weakening her too much. She was under fairly quickly. Alpha figured it was because Kasumi had been hypnotized so much in the last few days, it had made her resistance very low.

She let Kasumi go and went over to Ayane. She placed a hand over Ayane's mouth and she began to stir immediately. Alpha stared her dead in the eyes when they opened and Ayane threw Alpha off. She immediately went for one of her kodachi and prepared to fight. "Kasumi, restrain her," Alpha commanded confidently and her slave obeyed. She went for Ayane who, not wanting to kill her sister, held back as Kasumi knocked the weapon from her hands and held them behind her back.

"Dammit, let me go, Kasumi!" Ayane pleaded with her sister but to no avail.

"It's no use, Ayane; she belongs to me again. And so will you." She held a hand under Ayane's chin and looked into her eyes. Ayane's struggles became slower and weaker until they ceased completely. Her eyes glazed over as she submitted to her mistress again. "Kasumi, release her." She silently obeyed and Alpha figured she'd have to command them to respond again. So she did. "Whenever I give either of you a command, you will respond 'Yes, Mistress'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," they replied together. It felt good to be on top.

"Remove my clothes except my underwear, slaves."

"Yes, Mistress," the entranced duo replied. Just as before, they stripped their mistress like a perfectly synchronized pair of machines. Once she was left in the pink bikini she had taken last time, Alpha sat on Kasumi's bed and started commanding them again.

"Kneel before your mistress, slaves."

"Yes, Mistress." They knelt before their mistress as commanded and stared up at her like a pair of dogs. Now _that_ was a great idea.

"You are now a pair of dogs that desire only to lick my feet."

"Arf, Arfarf," they replied. She was sure they were trying to say 'Yes, Mistress' even while dogs. What good little slaves they were. They leaned down lower and began licking her feet. She giggled as it tickled a little. Not enough to make her uncomfortable however; she actually quite enjoyed it.

After a few minutes, she felt that having them just mindlessly lick her feet wasn't enough. She wanted them to _really_ worship them. "Stop, both of you." They again barked their response. "When I snap my fingers, you will awaken but you will not perceive me as your enemy; you will instead see me as your beloved mistress whose feet you adore above all else. You will crave my feet and do anything to convince me to let you have them. And when you hear the word 'sleepy', you will return to your current states. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." Their eyes returned to normal and both smiled the second they saw their mistress. "How may we please you, Mistress?"

"You can begin by massaging my feet. If I enjoy it, I'll let you do as you please with them."

Both girls took one foot and happily replied, "Thank you, Mistress!" They massaged her feet and Alpha remembered when she'd made Ayane do it last time. It felt better this time. Likely because Ayane and Kasumi _wanted_ to do it now but Ayane hadn't wanted to then. Alpha enjoyed the feeling of their hands sensually rubbing her feet all over. The saliva from their licking was like oil on her skin and made it feel even better.

"Okay, girls," she said after a while, "Do as you like."

Their faces lit up as she said this. "Thank you, Mistress!" They both immediately shoved their noses between her toes and took a deep whiff of her feet. Alpha giggled as they did this. They began sucking her toes after a couple of minutes. This felt strangely nice to Alpha.

Once she'd been there for an hour, she decided to wrap things up. "Dress me, slaves."

"Yes, Mistress." Both looked and sounded a little disappointed about having to stop worshiping her feet but they didn't want to upset their mistress. They redressed her as commanded and bowed before her. "How may we please you, Mistress?"

"I want you both to feel _sleepy_." Their eyes glazed over again as they returned to their trances. "Both of you, get back into your beds."

"Yes, Mistress." They returned to their beds and lay under their blankets.

"When I snap my fingers, you will enter a natural sleep and wake up in the morning with no memory of what happened tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Alpha snapped her fingers and saw their eyes close. Satisfied, she left room and returned to the ship's hold where she had taken residence. The encounter had convinced her not to kill them as she had originally planned; now, she just wanted to have fun with her hypnotized slaves. And she would do so after planning out their next session...


	14. Serving The Mistress

The morning after Alpha had her fun, Kasumi awoke with an odd taste in her mouth (unbeknownst to her, the taste of feet). After brushing her teeth, she and Ayane went to the auditorium for some breakfast. To their surprise, Hitomi was the only person there. They sat down at the same table and Kasumi spoke first, "Good morning. Where is everybody?"

"I don't know," Hitomi replied. "I know it's the morning but people are normally around at any given time of day." Hitomi looked around and saw Lei Fang approaching. "Good morning! Do you know where everyone else is?"

"No," she replied. "I've not seen anyone." She sat at their table. "But it might have something to do with this." She held up one of the necklaces. All three girls' eyes were immediately drawn to it as it swung back and forth. "Just follow the necklace with your eyes. That's right. Don't resist. Allow yourselves to become sleepy." The others were unable to resist the necklace or Lei Fang's soothing voice. "You are very sleepy now; so sleepy, you can barely keep your eyes open. When I count to three and snap my fingers, you will go into a deep sleep and obey all of my commands. Do you understand?" The trio nodded. "One...two...three." She snapped her fingers and their heads dropped as they fell into their deep, hypnotized sleep.

Lei Fang lifted Kasumi's hand and let it drop. She scooped Kasumi up and carried her away. There was no one else around so there was no risk of them being seen. She carried the entranced ninja down to the hold and laid her down on the floor. "Is this all, slave?"

Lei Fang's body slackened a little. "No, there are two others, Mistress."

Twenty minutes earlier, Lei Fang had been wandering the halls, searching for any signs of life. She hadn't seen anyone and was worried that something had happened to them. As she approached the ship's hold, she heard a voice inside. She crept in and saw Kasumi in a white dress and black top. "Kasumi, thank goodness I've found you. Have you seen anyone else?"

Kasumi slowly turned to her and smiled at the sight of her. "I'm glad there's someone else here besides me." She started walking toward her and said, "You look a little tense. Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, I guess I'm just worried because I haven't seen anyone else. Why are you down here anyway?"

"Oh, I've just been practicing a little relaxation technique. You look like _you_ could use it too."

"No, that's okay. I'm fine."

Kasumi placed her hands on her shoulders. "Oh, but I insist. Just look into my eyes." As Lei Fang started into Kasumi's eyes, her own eyes widened. She couldn't look away from those beautiful brown eyes. They made her want to do anything for their owner; to obey her every command. "You love my eyes, don't you?" Lei Fang nodded. "If you submit your will to me, I will allow you to see them any time you want. Would you like that?" Lei Fang nodded again, a slight smile on her face. "Then submit." Lei Fang's mouth hung open as her mind was filled with the desire to obey so she could see those eyes. "Very good. Whenever I give you a command, you will obey it without question and you will respond 'Yes, Mistress'. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress." Alpha wanted to have some fun but she needed to know what the girl meant by 'Have you seen anyone else?'

"When I say the word 'awaken', you will wake up with no memory of our encounter but you will obey the following commands. Once you awaken, you will continue looking for people. If you find anyone, you will hypnotize them with the necklace you took and bring them here. If you don't find anyone within an hour, return to me and report your findings. You will return to your trance when I say the word 'slave'. Repeat."

"You say awaken...I wake up...no memory...look for people...hypnotize them...bring them here...no one in one hour...return here...you say slave...go back to trance."

"Very good." Alpha hid from Lei Fang. "Awaken!" she called out. Lei Fang awoke and left the hold.

Alpha approached her slave and saw Kasumi on the floor. "I want you to bring back the other two once you awaken."

"Yes, Mistress."

Alpha returned to her hiding place and said, "Awaken." Lei Fang returned to life and she left to retrieve the other two slaves. Alpha approached her sleeping 'sister' and grinned. "Well, well. What do we have here? My dear sister, soon to be my slave again. I hope Ayane is one of the others." As if in response to this, Lei Fang returned shortly thereafter, carrying Ayane. She placed her down beside Kasumi and set off, without saying a word, to retrieve her final victim. She returned with her final victim, the brunette girl, and laid her down next to her fellow victims. "Very good, _slave_."

Lei Fang entered a trance again and replied, "Thank you, Mistress."

"Tell me your name," she commanded for the sake of individual commands. "And the brunette girl's too."

"My name is Lei Fang. Hers is Hitomi."

"Now, I want you to make them all obey me."

"Yes, Mistress. Kasumi, Ayane, Hitomi, can you hear me?"

"Yes," they replied softly from the floor.

"When I clap my hands, you will become the obedient servants of my Mistress. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She clapped her hands and all three sat up, sleepy looks on their faces and arms outstretched. "We obey you, Mistress."

Alpha was excited. So far, she'd only been able to control her 'sisters'. Now, she had two unrelated slaves as well. And she knew just what to do with them. "Lei Fang, Hitomi, I want you both to make out and be aware but unable to resist while doing so."

"Yes, Mistress," the pair replied and looks of horror took over their faces as they awoke and their bodies moved toward each other outside their own control. As their lips met, they both looked shocked, then scared that they couldn't resist, then like they were about to cry.

Alpha took pity on them and said, "I want you both to enjoy it." They mumbled their monotone response, lips still locked together and they began passionately making out when life returned to their faces. They wiped each other's tears away and smiled slightly. "Ah, it feels so good to help people."

Once she'd had her fun, she commanded them to return to where they'd been before and believe they had merely fallen asleep. Once they were gone, she herself went to sleep, completely oblivious to the person watching _her_.


	15. Dreams Come True

Alpha, clad in her pink bikini, sat back in her chair and enjoyed herself as her slaves obeyed her every command. She had Ayane worshipping her feet, rubbing and kissing them out of adoration for her mistress. Kasumi was massaging her shoulders lovingly, making her mistress feel as relaxed as possible. Hitomi knelt at her side, filing her mistress' nails. Lei Fang was dancing like a sexy slave girl for her mistress' enjoyment. And finally, Dr Hamilton was completely naked as her pet cat, being petted by her mistress. Alpha didn't remember hypnotizing Dr Hamilton but she was glad she did; the worst thing about being at the facility was always being told what to do by the doctor. Until she left DOATEC anyway.

"Does our service please you, Mistress?" Kasumi asked her clone.

"Yes, slave. You massage is very relaxing."

"Then, just close your eyes and enjoy it, Mistress. Relax and let the comfort of my massage wash over you. Just focus on my voice and relax." There was something strangely soothing about Kasumi's voice and Alpha felt the urge to comply with its wishes. She sank into her chair and began to relax, becoming a little sleepy in the process. "Notice now that you're beginning to feel sleepy, very sleepy. So sleepy, that you want to just relax and give in. I want you to do so now." Alpha's head drooped as she fell into a deep hypnotic trance. "Good girl," Kasumi praised, stroking her clone's cheek and getting a slight smile from her.

The others had stopped following their commands and were all starring at Alpha as Kasumi prepared her for her new life. "Alpha, I want you to open your eyes but remain in your trance." She did so. "See the four women before you. These four as well as myself are your mistresses. You will obey our every command without question or hesitation and you will want nothing more than to please us. Do you understand, slave?"

"Yes, Mistress," Alpha replied to her slave-turned-mistress.

"Then, first, I want you to kiss my feet," Kasumi commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," Alpha replied as she slid out of her seat to allow her mistress to sit there. Alpha spent five minutes rubbing, kissing and even licking Kasumi's feet before receiving another command, this time from Ayane.

"Slave, come here and become my pet puppy," she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," Alpha responded with Kasumi's big toe in her mouth. She place Kasumi's feet on the ground and crawled over to Ayane on her hands and knees, panting and barking like a dog. Ayane began petting her head and she immediately began to lick her mistress' face.

"Now, sit." Alpha immediately sat down on her butt like a dog would. "Roll over." She obeyed. Play dead. Alpha lay on her back with her legs and arms in the air. "Now beg." Alpha got up onto her knees with her arms bent like a dog's front legs, panting with her tongue out. "That's right. You're my little bitch, aren't you?" Alpha barked in affirmation.

"But you've always been _mine_, haven't you?" the naked Dr Hamilton said from across the room. "Come to me, slave."

"Yes, Mistress," Alpha replied while standing and facing the doctor. She raised her arms like a sleepwalker and walked forward robotically. Once she reached the doctor, she stood with her arms out awaiting her next command.

"You are to become a slave of my master, Alpha. He will call for you and you will answer his call with complete loyalty and obedience. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Then I'm going to snap my fingers and you will wake up when I do. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." The doctor snapped her fingers.

Alpha awoke in a completely different location and wearing the clothes she'd taken from Kasumi. She took a second to realise that she was in the hold again but she had never seen the other place before so she deduced that it had been a dream. Despite this, she felt a deep resentment towards Dr Hamilton for her words and actions in the dream, even more so than that bitch, Ayane. She'd have to find the good doctor and hypnotize her to be- "Come to me," a voice rang out in her head. All of her thoughts ceased and she raised her arms and began walking mindlessly to where she instinctually knew she had been summoned to.

Hitomi was on her way back to her room to get some sleep when she caught sight of Kasumi sleepily walking down the hall with her arms outstretched. Fearing that she was on another hypnotic sleepwalking rampage, Hitomi carefully approached her and took a quick glance to see if she had the necklace with her this time. She didn't so Hitomi stood in front of her and held her shoulders. She saw that Kasumi's eyes were half-open so she wasn't sleepwalking; she was hypnotized again! "Kasumi, when I snap my fingers, I want you to-" Kasumi's eyes snapped open and Hitomi's eyes were immediately drawn to hers. She'd never realised how beautiful Kasumi's eyes were. They were the most beautiful she had ever seen. She could feel herself growing sleepy but she _had_ to keep looking into Kasumi's eyes. Her eyelids became heavier and heavier until she could no longer keep them open and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Come with me, slave," Alpha commanded in a monotone voice and continued along in her trance.

"Yes," Hitomi replied in the same monotone, raising her arms and following Alpha. Alpha had hypnotized the one trying to stop her from reaching her master and would present her to him as a tribute.

Alpha arrived at her destination, a room not too far from Kasumi and Ayane's. She arrived and found Dr Hamilton lying naked on the king-sized bed in a trance much like her own and her master was sat at the foot of the bed waiting for her. "What is this, another slave?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," Alpha replied. "She attempted to stop me from obeying you. I brought her here as tribute."

"You have done well, slave," he said with a sinister grin on his face. This statement and his expression filled Alpha with happiness that she had served her master well. "I remember this girl. She looked very good in that bikini. I'll have to get to wear it some time. Now, Hitomi, I am your master. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," she replied.

"Good. I want you to leave this room and when the door is closed, you will forget everything that has transpired since you saw Alpha and continue about your day. I will call for you later and you will obey. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then, go," he commanded.

"Yes, Master," she replied and left the room. The second the door closed behind her, Hitomi's memory was wiped clean of everything that had happened since she saw Alpha. To her, only a second had passed since her last memory. She continued on her way back to her room feeling oddly more tired than she had just a second ago.

"Now, Alpha," the master began, "I want you to tell me everything that you have seen since you arrived aboard this ship."

"Yes, Master." Alpha recounted everything she seen and done so far, "...and then I brought Hitomi here as tribute."

"Interesting. I want you to return to where you were when you woke up and believe that everything that has occurred since you woke up was part of the dream you had. I will call upon you again with instructions soon."

"Yes, Master."

As she turned to leave, he said, "But first..." She stopped in her tracks and turned back. "I want you to show me your mind control technique on Lisa here."

"Yes, Master."

"Lisa, awaken."

Lisa awoke as commanded and blinked a few times, looking around in confusion. "Huh? Where am...?" She suddenly found a semi-naked Kasumi leaning in close to her."K-Kasumi?"

"Not quite, doctor," she replied in a monotone voice. This told Lisa that this was Alpha and that she was being controlled by someone else. "Just look into my eyes and you will understand everything." Lisa knew this trick and she wasn't going to fall for it again. She slammed her eyes shut and started to back up along the bed. Alpha crawled along it after her until Lisa was backed up against the wall.

Alpha tickled Lisa's bare foot and, just as planned, Lisa eyes opened as she burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHASTOHOHOPIHIHIHIhihi..." Her eyes met Alpha's and she immediately found it hard to think. As her mind clouded up, she silently cursed herself for allowing herself to fall victim to this again and her mind became blank.

"Doctor, I am now your mistress slave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress" she replied in a matching monotone.

Alpha turned back her master, who had been watching the whole thing. "Very good. This will be very useful in my plans. You may go."

"Yes, Master," Alpha replied and she left the room to return to her hiding spot and believe that this whole incident was a dream. It was the master's will after all.

To be continued...


	16. Alpha's Past

Alpha sat in the hold, thinking about that dream last night. It had sparked memories in her mind. Memories of her time with DOATEC and with Dr Hamilton.

The good doctor was the person she'd interacted with the most before being allowed to leave the lab, although Daddy and Master Genra would occasionally show up to inspect her and teach her the way of the ninja respectively. While she had all of Kasumi's memories and skills, Master Genra still felt it best to train her, especially if she was to have an edge over the original. He taught her many powerful ninpo attacks but he also taught her another special skill; a skill she didn't master until just before Master Genra's death and one she didn't put into proper use until she arrive on this ship. Well... that wasn't _quite_ true; she _had_ used it once before.

The main reason she'd been taught the skill was to take Kasumi's place and to force Helena to give full control of DOATEC to Daddy. Those plans had all fallen through when Alpha had been transformed into that energy form. She was currently back in her original form, though she was unsure when and if she'd change back.

Regardless, she'd mainly practiced the skill on other clones. At most, she'd been able to convince Alpha-136 that it was 10:00 when it was actually 11:00 and make Alpha-142 raise her arms and lock them in place. She hadn't shown much skill with the power until one time when she was being examined by Dr Hamilton. Alpha was in a particularly bad mood that day since Master Genra had reprimanded her for her failure to master his technique and said that she'd become like her 'sisters' if she failed to improve soon.

"Okay, Alpha, open your top," the doctor said.

"Why?" Alpha replied harshly. She had no qualms with being naked (she was most of the time), she was just angry today.

"What do you mean why? So I can check your breathing, that's why."

"Yeah?" She exhaled harshly in the doctor's face. "You can see that I'm breathing just fine so let me go already."

Dr Hamilton removed her steamed up glasses and Alpha could see the fury in her eyes. "No, Alpha," she said authoritatively. "You're going to sit here and behave or you're going back into the tube for a week."

Normally, the thought of spending so long trapped in that cramped tube would have scared her into obedience but today, she was in too bad of a mood to be deterred. "No, _YOU'RE_ going to sit there and behave or you're going to die."

The doctor fell flat on her butt and Alpha initially assumed she'd been shocked by Alpha's outburst but, in hindsight, it was probably the first sign of Alpha's growing power.

"Yeah, that's right. Fear me. Now, beg for forgiveness and I may let you live."

Alpha never did expect the doctor to do this; in fact, she expected to be punished for it. But to her surprise, "I'm so sorry, Alpha. Please forgive me!" She looked not only terrified but remorseful too and Alpha only realised on reflection that the two never broke eye contact.

"Yeah, you _should_ be sorry. Maybe if you become my slave, I'll forgive you."

"Yes, Mistress, I will become your slave."

Alpha's anger subsided in an instant as she sat, stunned by such a statement. "W-what?"

"I said I will become your slave, Mistress. I will obey any command you give me without question."

Of course, she didn't believe her. "Th-then take off your clothes."

Obviously, she would never- "Yes, Mistress." She quickly stood up and slid off her lab coat, then pulled off her shirt and skirt. She had just kicked her shoes off when Alpha grabbed her wrists. "I-is something wrong, Mistress?" she asked concernedly.

"N... no. But... you'll really do anything I say?"

"Of course, Mistress. I am your slave."

"Why?"

"If I had to guess, Mistress, I would guess that you have unwittingly used the technique you have been learning to influence my mind."

Alpha believed that she was right; the fact that she was only wearing her bra, panties and nylons was proof of that. She developed a wicked grin as she said, "Then I want you to kiss my feet as a sign of your devotion."

"Yes, Mistress." She lowered to her hands and knees and planted a light peck on each foot before looking up at her mistress, awaiting her next command.

Alpha giggled. "Well this is fun but I'd much rather have a mindless drone than a willing slave. So why don't you just go into a deep, obedient trance for me."

"Anything for you, Mistress." The doctor's expression slackened and her eyes seemed so lifeless as they stared ahead at nothing in particular. "I am ready, Mistress," she said in a dull, lifeless tone.

"Good. Now, that I'm in charge, I have no use for a doctor, do I, _Lisa_?" She made sure to emphasize the name to show that she was above using Lisa's title of 'Doctor'.

"No, Mistress. You do not."

"But _do_ have use for a pet. Oh! You can be my new puppy!" Alpha said in a demented, almost childlike tone.

"Yes, Mistress." Lisa's expression changed from stoic and unfeeling to happy and simple-minded. She opened her mouth and let her tongue hang loosely as she started panting happily.

Alpha smiled as she patted her new pet on the head. "That's right, you're my little bitch now, aren't you?" Lisa barked happily in response. Alpha tickled behind Lisa's ear, causing her to roll over in ecstasy. Alpha rubbed her belly and she panted happily. "Let's go for a walk," Alpha said, intent on parading her new pet throughout the entire lab and embarrassing her in front of all the other scientists.

Just before she reached the door, it opened and in walked Donovan and Master Genra. "Alpha! That's enough!"

"Daddy! I did it! I used Master Genra's technique."

"Yes, and you've squandered your time with her, making her your pet," Daddy said, sounding really angry. "You sould have implanted suggestions into her mind for use later." Then he hit her.

Alpha hated Daddy after that. Shortly after regaining her human form, she'd used the power again on Lisa. She'd questioned her on what was happening with DOATEC and what some of Lisa's deepest, darkest secrets were. One in particular shocked Alpha to the core.

"S-say that again," Alpha said stunned.

"Mr Donovan had Genra use his power on you to make you more loyal to him and to remove your childlike nature. They also suppressed your personality completely before you were transformed."

"Y-you're lying!" Alpha cried. "Daddy would never do that to me!"

"I cannot lie to you, Mistress."

Alpha knew deep down that Lisa truly couldn't lie to her in this state but she didn't want to believe it. "What should I do?" she wept as she fell to her knees. Her current emotional state made it impossible to maintain her power over Lisa's mind.

Lisa awoke from her trance and saw Alpha on her knees, sobbing at what Lisa had just told her. Despite what she'd done to her, Lisa couldn't hate her like this. Lowering herself to Alpha's level, Lisa embraced the girl comfortingly. "You should learn to forget, Alpha."

"How?"

"Your power. Use it on yourself and I'll guide you."

Alpha looked into Lisa's eyes and saw genuine compassion in her gaze. Alpha nodded and Lisa took her over to a mirror, never letting go of her. The two sat in some nearby chairs and Lisa held the mirror with one hand, her other arms tightly around Alpha's shoulder. Alpha looked into her own tear-filled eyes and then at Lisa, who nodded. She looked into the mirror again and activated her power. Somehow, the tears made her eyes sparkle radiantly and she was under in seconds.

Seeing Alpha's eyes lose focus, Lisa said, "Alpha, can you hear me?"

After a brief pause, she answered, "Yes..."

"Good. Now, I want you to take all your bad memories of Donovan-"

"Daddy..." she said, sounding depressed.

"Yes, your daddy. Gather up all those bad memories and put them in a box in your mind. Have you done that?"

"Yes." She sounded a little less upset.

"And do the same with your other bad memories... Are you done?"

"Yes." She sounded a little brighter.

"Now, I want you to close that box. Close it tight and lock it. If you ever need to remember them, the phrase... 'Remember the past'... will unlock it."

"Remember the past."

"That's right. Good girl. Now, go to sleep. Fall into a nice, deep slumber and dream of happy things. When you wake up, you will not remember any of this and you will no longer be absolutely loyal to Don... your daddy. You will be free."

"Free..." She sounded almost happy as she said this.

"Yes, free. Sleep now." As Alpha's eyes closed and she began snoring lightly, Lisa laid her down on the floor and stroked her cheek. "Sleep well, Alpha." Lisa was gone by the time Alpha awoke.

Of course, Alpha had been confuse about how she'd gotten there but it didn't really matter; she'd had a ship to catch. And here she was now, plotting to take Kasumi's place but not for DOATEC or for Daddy; just for herself and her dear Hayate.

To be continued...


	17. The Coming Storm

Hitomi was performing a kata in one of the training rooms. She may have been on vacation, but she couldn't let up on her training, especially after everything that had happened so far on the trip. Kasumi and Leifang watched from a nearby bench as the gi-clad girl performed an impressive jump kick, her leg almost completely vertical. She finished and bowed, receiving applause from the two spectators.

"That was impressive," Leifang complimented, handing her a water bottle and towel.

"Th... thanks," Hitomi panted, wiping away her sweat and taking a swig of water. "I'd like to see what you can do too."

Leifang smiled. "And I'm in just the mood to show you." Hitomi took Leifang's seat next to Kasumi as Leifang began some controlled breathing. She began with some graceful movements, arms flowing like water, cheongsam flowing and shimmering beautifully with her movements. Kasumi was transfixed by the sight. So much so, that she didn't pay any attention to Hitomi.

Hitomi was as enthralled as Kasumi was until she heard a voice say, "Hear me, slave." She looked around, unsure of what direction the voice came from. Kasumi and Leifang didn't seem to have heard it. "Obey me, slave." Hitomi's mind grew cloudy as she slipped back into trance. "Come to me, slave." Hitomi nodded, eyes half closed, and left the room, unnoticed by her friends.

Leifang finished not long after. "How... was that?" she asked, panting. She was shocked that Hitomi wasn't there. "Hitomi?"

Kasumi, for the first time taking her eyes off Leifang, looked around. "She was here a second ago." The two exchanged a look that told them they were thinking the same thing. They grabbed their things and ran out of the room.

Lisa stormed out of Zack's room. That... asshole... wouldn't listen to reason. Helena wanted to rebuild DOATEC and use its resources for good but all he cared about was his stupid island and his stupid ship and his stupid- "Come to me, slave." A voice in her head cut off her train of thought. She staggered, trying to resist her sudden compulsion to obey but it was too strong. Her arms raised and she marched to where she knew she must go.

Alpha sat in the hold, writing ideas for things to have Kasumi and Ayane do when she'd take control of them again that evening. "Come to me, slave." She froze and her pen slipped from her fingers. She must obey. That was all that mattered. Her master was waiting for her. Arms raised, she walked out of the hold.

Ayane was on her way back to her room when she saw Hitomi marching down the hall in her gi, arms outstretched. She ran and stood in front of the entranced girl, only to be shocked by her block white eyes. "Hitomi! Stop!"

Hitomi stopped and lowered her arms then punched Ayane hard into the wall. "You will not stop me from serving my master," Hitomi said emotionlessly as Ayane gasped for breath.

"Ayane!" Kasumi and Leifang arrived on the scene, Leifang taking a combat stance and Kasumi helping Ayane to her feet.

"Be careful," Ayane sputtered. "She's way more powerful than last time we fought." She thought back to the time they'd fought during the third tournament. Hitomi had never hit her that hard during that fight.

Hitomi went in with a punch, easily countered by Leifang, sending Hitomi to the ground. She performed a leg sweep but Leifang quickly hopped back to avoid it. Back on her feet, Hitomi performed a series of punches that Leifang easily blocked before attempting a kick. Leifang grabbed her ankle and kicked her other leg out from under her. Once she was down, Leifang sat down on Hitomi's stomach and kept her arms pinned.

Ayane, now recovered from the surprise attack, remembered Kasumi being woken up during her sleepwalking rampage by tickling. She quickly went over to Hitomi's bare feet and began tickling them. It took a few seconds for her to react at all. First it was just a slight giggle. Then a chuckle. Then, full-blown laughter, eyes wide open.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAWHAHAHAHAHATAHAHAHAHAHAYOUDOHOHOHOHOING!?" Ayane stopped tickling and let the girl catch her breath. "Wh...what's going on?" Leifang and Kasumi filled her in on how she'd suddenly left during Leifang's performance and they'd found her fighting Ayane. Ayane explained that she'd been walking in a trance. "Y-you don't think I've been hypnotized again... do you?" she asked worriedly.

"W-we don't know that for sure," Leifang said reassuringly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But it _is_ the most likely explanation," Ayane said, a little more coldly than she intended. "Do you know where you were going?"

Hitomi thought back for a few seconds. "No. Sorry."

"Oh! I have an idea," Leifang said suddenly. The others looked at her as she explained. "Ever since all this started, I've been reading up on hypnosis and I've learned that a person can relive memories through hypnosis. If we put Hitomi under, we might be able to help her remember. What do you say?" she asked Hitomi specifically.

Hitomi hesitated but seeing the friendly, reassuring smile on Leifang's face, she replied, "O-okay. I'll do it."

Once they were back in Kasumi and Ayane's room, Hitomi sat on the couch, Kasumi sat next to her, Leifang took up position in the other seat and Ayane sat on the coffee table with a necklace in her hands. "You ready?" she asked. Hitomi nodded and Ayane began swinging the necklace before her eyes. "Keep your eyes on the necklace. Let everything else just drift away. You know how this works; you've done it before and this time will be no different, except that you're here with friends. Nothing bad will happen to you, you know that so you can just listen and relax. Relax and let go of everything else and focus only on the necklace and my voice. The necklace is so pretty and following it well help you relax. My voice will guide you deeper and deeper into relaxation. Deeper and deeper, your eyes are growing heavy and it's hard to keep them open. Let them close and fall into a nice, deep sleep."

Hitomi's eyes closed and she slumped on the couch... as did Kasumi. Ayane sighed. "Kasumi, wake up." Kasumi's eyes opened and she sat up, embarrassed. "Honestly, you mental fortitude is-"

"Can we please focus here?" Leifang asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry," replied Ayane. "Hitomi, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you," she replied sleepily.

"Good. Leifang is going to guide you through your memories now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Ayane nodded to Leifang and she began her part. "Alright, I want you to go back. Back to when you were watching my kata. Do you see it?"

"Yes, I see it."

"Okay, I want you to describe what is happening."

"You are moving so gracefully and your dress is flowing like water. It's so captivating. So beautiful." Leifang blushed at the compliment. "I hear a voice. It's telling me to obey. To come to it. I must obey the master." Hitomi suddenly stood, eyes white and arms raised, and marched for the door.

Ayane and Kasumi were quick to grab her arms and hold her back. It was difficult as she seemed much stronger while in this state and was slowly getting closer to the door, even as Leifang grabbed her around the waist. "Alright, quickly tell me, where does the voice command you to go?"

"The master awaits me in room ten. I must go to him."

"Room ten?" Leifang didn't understand what the big deal was but the look Kasumi and Ayane shared told her that it wasn't good.

"Okay, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken without your compulsion to obey your master," Leifang instructed and snapped her fingers.

Hitomi's eyes opened and she stopped struggling. "Huh? Why am I...? It happened again, didn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Leifang as she and the others released Hitomi. "But on the bright side, we know who did it and where he is."

"Really? That's great!" She seemed to perk up at hearing that. "Who is he and where do we go to kick his butt?"

"It's... it's the hypnotist," Kasumi replied.

Hitomi's heart sank. "The hypnotist? But how? I thought he was-"

"So did we," replied Ayane. "I don't know how he survived his fight with Master Ryu but we need to stop him."

"Speaking of Hayabusa, we need to call for him again," said Kasumi, pulling the scroll out of her drawer.

"No!" Ayane said, grabbed her sister's wrist. "We can't keep relying on Master Ryu. We need to deal with this ourselves."

"But you remember what happened last time, how he turned us against Hayabusa with single word," Kasumi argued back. "What if he does the same now and there's no one to help us?"

"You have a point but..."

"Maybe some of the other fighters like Tina or Kokoro could help," Hitomi suggested.

"Have you seen any other guests in the last few days?" Leifang asked.

"Oh, you have a point."

"Look, I agree with Kasumi. We need all the help we can get so we should at least _try_ to get your friend to help, especially if he beat the hypnotist last time."

"B-but... it would be a disgrace for me to have to rely on Master Ryu again..."

"I know how you feel, Ayane," Kasumi said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But we need help if we're going to do this. Right now, Leifang is the only one here who can't be turned into a slave with a trigger-"

"I await your command, Mistress." The girls turned in surprise to see Leifang standing at attention with a sleepy look on her face. Hitomi waved a hand in front of her face but her vacant gaze remained unbroken.

"What did you do, Kasumi?" Ayane demanded.

"I-I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Maybe it was that clone of yours," Hitomi suggested. "Leifang doesn't know about the clone so maybe she thinks it was you, Kasumi."

"That's it!" Ayane declared. "We find your clone and hypnotize her to help us. There's no way she's been in contact with the hypnotist."

"I don't know. That sounds a little... immoral," replied Kasumi.

"But she's taken control of us a few times. We'd be punishing her and increasing our chances of beating the hypnotist. And if we beat the hypnotist, we can save so many people. You have to realise it's the best option here."

"I-I guess so. But still..."

"Come on. Ask Leifang where to find her."

"Alright," Kasumi finally agreed. "Leifang, remind me where I hypnotized you."

"We were in the hold, Mistress. You made me look into your eyes and-"

"Yes, thank you," Ayane interrupted. "Kasumi, let's go check out the hold. You two stay here."

"Wait, what are you...?" They were gone before Hitomi could finish. She looked at Leifang. "And they didn't even wake you up, did they?"

"No, Hitomi," she replied, still stood at attention.

Hitomi sighed. "Can we talk at least?"

"Yes."

"Did you really think my moves were impressive?"

"Yes. I've always thought your moves were impressive. Ever since the third tournament."

"Oh, thanks," she replied, embarrassed. "I love your outfit. It just flows so beautifully when you move. It's just a shame I didn't get to see your whole performance... Oh! I have an idea. Leifang, you still remember your entire routine, right?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Then, could you show me again please? Exactly as you did it before?"

"Yes, I will show you again." Leifang stood in the middle of the room while Hitomi sat back on the couch. She recognised the beginning of the performance and was just as captivated by it this time. The way the light shimmered off her dress, the way the dress flowed, the way her hair and arms flowed. It was breathtaking. Hitomi was so enraptured that she didn't realise she was holding her breath until it was over. She applauded and Leifang seemed happy despite her trance.

"That was awesome! It was so beautiful."

"Thank you," Leifang replied in her monotone.

"But you know what? I think you should wear your hair in braids like you used to. You looked so nice like that."

"Yes, I should wear my hair in braids." Leifang began to put her hair in braids exactly as she used to. In her mind's eye, she could see a large mirror before her as her body acted out the exact same motions she used to do. After a few minutes, she looked like her old self again.

Hitomi, who had been watching the whole time, finally said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Leifang replied. "I am happy to have pleased you."

"Well, that's... Wait, did you put your hair like that because I suggested it?"

"Yes. I obey."

Hitomi facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of this sooner? Leifang, wake up."

Leifang's eyes opened fully as she looked around in confusion. "What just... When was I hypnotized?"

"It looks like you were hypnotized by Kasumi's clone and she accidentally used your trigger word," Hitomi explained, a little more naturally than she'd have liked.

"Oh, okay the... Clone? What are you-?"

"She's not there," said Ayane as she and Kasumi entered through the front door.

"What do we do now then?" asked Hitomi.

"It looks like it's up to us," Ayane replied.

"But what about your ninja friend? Or Ei... Hayate? Couldn't they help?"

"No, the scroll isn't working for some reason," Kasumi explained. "I think there's something blocking it now."

"But if this person has mind control powers like you say, what chance do we have against him?" Leifang asked the question they were all thinking.

Ayane was about to answer when Kasumi spoke up: "I don't know what we're gonna find there; if he has some slaves ready to defend him or if he has some powers we didn't know about but I do know that we're the only ones that can stop him and save everyone else on the ship. We _have_ to stop him. We _will_ stop him." With renewed vigour and confidence, the four fighters nodded and left the room to put a stop to the evil mind controller once and for all.

To be continued...


End file.
